Deep and Dark and Dangerous
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: Anja is a book-loving librarian's daughter from the realm of Vanaheim with the ability to control water. She shares nothing in common with the Asgardians. What becomes of her when she becomes involved with a certain prince? Pre-movie, eventual Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1: Stirring

**Ok, I realize I should probably be writing for my other story, but this character kind of just popped up in my head today and simply would not leave. I had to get her out before I went crazy. This is just the basis for her story, and I'm not sure where I am going with it yet. Bear with me? *looks pleadingly at the screen***

* * *

Anja was not like normal girls in Vanaheim. She, unlike her sisters, was a tall girl with a dark complexion. Dark hair cascaded down her back in light waves and she often spent many nights trying to comb through its thickness.

In fact, that was what she was doing now, as she sat in her room looking out over the vast waters of her home world. Her father was the keeper of the books, the master of the Asgardian Library that had been placed in Vanaheim after the Great War between the Aesir and Jotnheim. Often times, she would keep him company while he worked, learning any and all bits of knowledge she could. Her sisters rarely showed during those long hours of tutoring.

To her left, a bowl of water sat, still and cool. She waved her hand over it, causing the still surface to tremble slightly. A small smile touched her thin lips as she pulled her fingers together as if she were pulling a thread and raised her hand up. A stream of water followed it out of the bowl to hover around her hand. Her smile turned into a grin as she circled the stream around and around her fingers.

Ever since she had been a child, Anja had possessed the ability to control the molecular levels of water. She knew –even from that early age- that it was the very basic levels of sorcery. She had never shown anyone her abilities for fear of being taken away from the library and placed in the realm of Asgard to be trained. She liked her books too much to even fathom leaving them for something else. She let the water settle back into the bowl.

With a huff, she tugged he long curls into a braid, preparing for the day. She slipped into her dress – a gown of silver that one of the maids had brought forth while she bathed. She felt the satin slip over her skin and she sighed. Her pale eyes took in her reflection in the mirror sadly.

She was not beautiful, like so many of the Asgardian women. Her arms and shoulders were broad, more fit for field work or fighting than sitting in court. Her other three sisters were every bit as different from Anja as she was from the Aesir. They were small, dainty creatures that spent hours merely learning how to apply rouge and eye liner. Their blond curls and porcelain skin made them the perfect candidates for marriage.

Anja had none of those features.

So it was with books that she found company. Books and her father. She dreamed of running the library one day, of one day calling it her own. In a way, she counted her physical lack of allure as a blessing. She knew that if she married, she would be whisked away from the library's grandeur that captivated her interest so.

She slipped into her slippers, grabbed the novel she had been reading and left her room. The stony hallway of the sleeping quarters stretched before her, leading to a flight of stairs that opened up to a courtyard upon one's descending them. She could hear the snore of one of her sisters trailing from the last bedroom. It was early yet, the sun had not yet come up. Of course, her sisters would be abed. Anja tucked her novel under her arm, and proceeded down the staircase, coming out to a cool morning.

She tread lightly across the cobblestones of the courtyard's walkway, reaching another door that would lead her to the right-wing of the massive library. A light in the topmost level's window indicated that her father was awake and already cataloguing the massive amounts of new information that came from the nine realms on a daily basis.

"Good morning, Father," she said when she made it to his office. She kissed the elderly man's cheek in greeting before sitting down across the table from him and pulling a stack of papers to work on.

"Good morning, My Love," he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose to scrutinize her. "You look tired."

Anja nodded. For several nights now she had been having terrible bouts of insomnia. She had not slept well in weeks.

"Tis not good for the soul, my dear," he said, wagging a finger. "A young lady such as you needs her rest. I often times wonder if that is what took your mother from us at such an early age." Anja's mother had died in childbirth with the youngest of Anja's sisters. There had been little known cause for the sudden death, seeing as she was healthy for several days following the birth of her daughter, but out of nowhere, the healthy young woman had fallen deathly ill and died before asgardian healers could reach her. Anja's father had never been the same. Even now, she saw the old man's hand shake from the strain of keeping the quill in his hand steady.

Anja gave a half-hearted smile. "Yes, father," she said, humoring him. The two set to work in silence, passing each other what was needed.

"I have heard great things about Asgard's health benefits to young girls," he began. Anja knew what was coming next, and she wanted nothing of it. "I believe you- as the next in line to be married- should take the warm season to clear your head on the beaches of Asgard.

"Please, father," she said lightly. "I would fit in no more in Asgard than a cat with two heads." She knew what she said was true, even with her physical appearance aside. The women of Asgard were- or so she had heard- aloof, ostentatious, air-headed women that wanted nothing more than to wed one of the two princes that were in line to assume the throne. She, on the other hand, could not even remember which one was which.

"Anja," her father said sternly now. "I believe it is time for you to get out of the realm for a change. It will do you good."

Anja shook her head as she brought a stamp down particularly hard onto one of the scrolls, marking it as cataloged. "Father, please."

The old man looked over her spectacles at her. "Your eldest sister in Asgard has already arranged it, darling. She wrote to me explaining her husband's house. You have a place to stay, I suggest you take it while you can. You may not think it a good idea now, but I believe you should go. I will not be around forever, my dear. What will you do when I am gone? You do not want to be alone forever, do you? Your other sisters- when they come of age- will be married like your older sister. Who would you talk to? Who would keep you company?"

_My books_, Anja thought. _My books would keep me company._ But instead she bowed her head. If she continued to refuse, her father's health would not benefit from her stubbornness. "Just for the warm season?" she said carefully.

Her father nodded. "I believe you would enjoy it, Sweetling," he said as he placed the quill he was using back in its holder.

Anja sucked in a breath. "Fine," she said quietly. Her father nodded in approval before picking the quill up again and starting back into his work.

* * *

**And…. Yeah. That's the beginning of a possible story, guys! Should I keep it up? I probably will after I am finished with 'Lie to Me,' but I need YOUR thoughts. :D and there will be a bit more character development should I continue, so fear not! I literally wrote this in under an hour, so I apologize for any errors. **


	2. Chapter 2: Pure

**Own OC and plotline. Nothing else.**

* * *

The warm tub of water stood in front of Anja as she slipped out of her robe and lowered herself into it. She sighed as the warmth eased her tired and stiff muscles. She had been on her feet all day delivering books to their proper places throughout the fortress of a library. She did not mind one bit.

Sinking into the circular tub to the point where merely her face from the nose up remained out of the water, she wrapped her arms tight around her legs, eyes closed as she replayed the day's occurrences in her mind. Yes, she had agreed to go to Asgard for the sake of her father. She could not help but wonder what could possibly be better for her there than where she was now. To be quite honest, she dreaded the idea of going.

She opened her eyes again, watching her long hair float around her like seaweed. At least there would be beaches in Asgard. Warm ones, not like the ones in Valaheim. Valaheim's oceans were dark, masses of water and dangerous to even a skilled swimmer. They were stony, harsh, and unforgiving. The oceans of Asgard- or so she had read- were warm, tropical wonders. That, at least, had her a bit excited.

But that was all. She did not wish to attend the parties her sister would surely make her go to. She did not wish to meet a suitor. She wanted her books, her responsibilities, her own life. She realized that these last three things made up the one thing that she valued most: her freedom.

With a sigh, she finished her bath, pulling water from the tub with her hands and tossing it over her back. She shivered as the warmth soothed her. Water. Water was good. Water was pure and sweet and comforting.

She drained the tub and prepared herself for bed.

*o*O*o*

Anja let out an irritated sigh as she stuffed the last of her things into her traveling bag. There were very few articles of clothing in the bag seeing as her favorite novels took up the majority of its pockets. She heard a small, disapproving sigh come from behind her and she turned to face her nurse maid, Marsi.

The woman looked to be in her late forties- at least in Midgardian years- with salt and pepper hair that she always kept swept back in a tight bun. Anja often wondered how the old woman did not get a headache from it.

"What have I done now, Marsi?" Anja asked jokingly.

Marsi shook her head as she came in with several very nice gowns for Anja to add into the case. "You will need more room, Anja," she said stubbornly. "There are books in Asgard, I assure you."

Anja looked down at the bag, now spilling over with books and scrolls. "Yes Ma'am," she said quietly as she pulled several from the jumbled mess and set them on her perfectly made bed.

"That's my girl," the maid said as she set the gowns gently into the bag to take the places of the books. "Do not worry, no one shall burn them while you are gone," she added jokingly.

It had been a month since Anja had spoken with her father about going to Asgard. The warm season had come a bit earlier than expected and Selena, Anja's sister in Asgard, had invited her to come even earlier than she had originally planned. Of course, her father did not refuse in the slightest. The old man seemed positively happy to see his daughter getting out on her own for a while.

Anja had tried very hard not to cry that night. She did not wish to be a spoiled daughter, but the thought of being away even longer had her near tears.

"Come now," Marsi said as she finished Anja's suitcases. "You shall miss the bifrost if you do not hurry!"

The maid scurried off, Anja's two bags in her arms. Anja grabbed her satchel for her personal belongings and followed the maid, trying very hard not to let out a sigh.

*o*O*o*

Asgard was even more beautiful than any of Anja's books could have depicted it to be. Colossal towers vaulted into the sky as though gravity had no effect on them. Looking across the landscape as she came upon the city, she took in the grandeur. The skyline of the towers shot up, forming a ripple as it stretched across the horizon. Up, down, up, down, even higher! Each tower played with the artistic eye as a painted masterpiece would.

Anja could hardly take it all in. Oh, she missed her father still- terrible, in fact. But looking at Asgard's beauty, she could easily see how her sister had fallen in love- with the city, that is. And perhaps Asgard would move Anja to grow to love it. Sway her into wanting to live there… Anja doubted it, stopping that nosense in its tracks. She would go through the motions, play her part, make her father happy. But she would not stay. The first chance she got, she would head back to her books.

Her older sister Selena was every bit as much like the moon from whence she got her namesake. Her blonde hair was almost silver, falling in thin, delicate ringlets about her porcelain face. Eyes so blue they were almost violet peered out from a rim of long, silver lashes.

"Hello, Anja," she greeted her sister as Anja made it to the city gates. The two embraced awkwardly as they had not seen each other since Selena' marriage.

Selena was married to an Aesir by the name of Fandral. Though the man was notorious for his womanizing capabilities, he had married Selena just last year. The two appeared to be happy, though Anja had her doubts about his devotion to her older sister.

"Odin's beard, Anja! Whoever let you leave the realm dressed in that!" Selena exclaimed.

Anja looked down at her sensible dress. It barely stood out when compared to her sister's.

"I like it…" she mumbled.

Selena laughed, and it sounded like water. "Of course you would, wouldn't you? Ah, well, we can fix you up with something nice for the forthcoming party."

Anja looked up quickly. "Party?" _Already?_ She added in her head.

Selena chuckled again. "Yes, silly goose, a party. Fandral has been invited."

Anja looked back down at her feet as the two made their way deeper into the city. Now more Aesir were out and about. The sun had risen in this realm a mere hour ago and the commoners had work to do. Anja took everything in silently.

"When is this party?" she asked, trying very hard not to show her distaste of the last word.

"Ah, in a fortnight at the least," Selena replied. "It is said to be one of the largest Asgard has ever offered. And the most grand." Selena spoke as she glided through the streets.

How did she do that? Anja was trying very hard not to lose her footing as she attempted to keep up with Selena. "Oh," Anja replied. She wished desperately to be home with her books right about now.

*o*O*o*

Fandral and Selena's home was nearly as big as the library that Anja had just come from. It stretched halfway down the block of the upper class homes of Asgard, surrounded by a wrought-iron gate and fence.

Its size was the only thing that boasted any similarity to the Library. Where the library had been made of gray flagstones, this towering structure was made of pure white marble. Where the library had been warm and comforting, this home looked cold and unlived in.

As Anja walked through the main hall, completely taken aback by the grandeur, she could not help but feel intimidated. This was not even the palace of Asgard. It was the home of a warrior god and his wife. She could not begin to wrap her thoughts around the idea of anything grander or more expensive.

"This way, Anja," Selena's voice trilled further down the hallway at the foot of a grand staircase. Anja pulled herself from her thoughts, cringing as the heels of her shoes clicked along the hard floors. Where were the rugs? The carpets to keep people's feet warm? But then again, Asgard was typically a warm place. Surely rugs only made it hotter…

"This is your room," Selena said as she gestured to the simple, yet elegant bed chambers at the top of the stairs and down the hall a bit. Anja was a bit thrown at how much it resembled her own room. Simple, yet comfortable. Anja put her bags down at the door, following her sister into the room. "I am truly glad you are here, sister."

Anja gave a half smile. "As am I," she forced out.

Selena returned the smile, claiming she needed to tend to other household duties before Fandral arrived home from training at the palace. "We shall see about getting some food in you as well. I am sure you are hungry after your journey."

Anja looked up from her bags that she had moved to begin rummaging through for her books. "Ah, yes, thank you," she replied.

Selena nodded. "I shall leave you to yourself for a while then."

Anja found the book she had been reading, a study of Midgardian physics, and sat down on the bed.

*o*O*o*

Anja was pulled from her reading by a rather loud entrance that could only be Fandral. Running a hand through her long hair, she got up and made to slip her slippers on. She tucked her book in her pocket, in case she was able to slip away.

"Where's the lovely Anja?" she heard Fandral boom from downstairs.

A hushed female voice that could only be her sister's answered, but she was unable to make out what it said. With a sigh, she walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her to head for the stairs.

She reached the top of the stairs, glancing at the group that had arrived with Fandral.

A tall, heavily bearded man with red hair and a huge belly stood next to the much shorter Fandral. To Fandral's other side stood an equally as tall, somber looking man with narrow, serious eyes. Anja swallowed. Off to the side, speaking with Selena, was an extremely tall, extremely scary warrior woman with long, dark hair. Anja had read about this lady, The Great Lady Sif. The books had not made her seem so intimidating, though…

"There she is!" Fandral cried out when he saw Anja at her perch. "Come now, do not be shy, dear one! Any sister-in-law of mine is a friend to my friends!"

If Anja's skin had been pale, she would have been completely red from embarrassment. As it was, her dark complexion hid any sign of embarrassment when it came to the rush of blood in her face. That did not mean she did not feel the heat that accompanied it, however, and she found herself growing more and more uncomfortable.

She smiled demurely to Fandral as he took her hand and shook it warmly. "May I present my friends, dear Sister," he said. He had referred to her as a sister. She found that to be a bit too soon, seeing as she had just arrived, but she accepted it all the same. "This is Hogan the Grimm," he said as he indicated to the somber man that Anja had noticed. "Volstagg, this is Lady Anja," Fandral said as the large man with the great beard swooped down to take her hand. "And, of course, Lady Sif."

Sif looked up at Fandral's mention of her and shook Anja's hand politely. Dear Gods, that woman had a grip that would hurt a man! Anja tried not to show her grimace when Sif pulled away from crushing the bones in Anja's hand together.

"Tonight we dine!" Fandral said. "To celebrate my victory over Prince Thor in the training arena!"

Selena's eyes went wide. "Dear!" she said covertly. "You did not hurt the prince did you?"

Fandral shook his head, pride still getting the better of him. "Of course not, dear lady! Thor is my friend. He thinks it great sport!"

Selena let out a smile. "Fine, darling. I trust you." He took her hand in his own and led the group into the dining hall off to the side. "Are you coming, Anja?" Selena asked out of the chaos.

Anja nodded, though she had been hesitating, and followed the rather odd group into the dining hall. This would most definitely be a strange couple of months.

* * *

**AN: Good? Bad? Haha I was fairly happy, even if it was a bit different. This story will be much different from my typical serious style of writing. I am writing it strictly as stress relief and am not trying to get everything 'just right'. Really, it will be for my own enjoyment and an attempt at writing for Asgard and the characters in it. Bear with me as I continue! And yes, the prince part will be up soon. I want to get stuff layed out first. **

**And thank you all for the overwhelming response to the first chapter! Really, it made me feel better about the character I have concocted. **

**~Sirius **


	3. Chapter 3: Calm

**Once again, I am encouraged and honored by the amount of response I have gotten for this! Thank you so much! Hope this chapter is as good as the last :)**

* * *

Marsi had always told Anja that it was impolite to stare. But as she watched the warrior Volstagg down a leg of lamb and a flagon of ale in under a minute, she could not help but stare. She pulled her eyes away quickly to look at her own, untouched plate. Her fork speared a piece of meat and she brought it to her mouth delicately. She chewed, swallowed, and looked back to the table of guests.

Lady Sif was still in conversation with Selena, the two seemed to be quite close from what Anja could tell. Fandral sat at the head of the table, stroking his beard over his now finished plate.

"So, Lady Anja," Volstagg spoke through his meal. "How long do you anticipate staying with us here in Asgard?"

Selena answered before Anja could. Anja found herself feeling grateful rather than annoyed, though.

"She is remaining with us until the warm season is over- that is, allowing for the fact that she does not find a suitor."

Volstagg raised an eyebrow before taking a bite of an apple. "Well, my very best wishes to you, little lady!"

Anja smiled. "Thank you, sir," she replied. And she meant it.

*o*O*o*

Anja did not sleep well that first night. The food she had eaten with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif sat heavily in her stomach- like a rock. The weather here was too warm for her comfort.

She tossed and turned, eventually pulling the sheets off of her and lighting a candle to read by. Even her books did not soothe her, a miraculous feat to say the least, and she began to pace the room. The room was too warm. It caused her nightgown to cling to her body uncomfortably. She focused on her breathing, filling a bowl with water and pulling the cool liquid this way and that through the air.

That soothed her immediately. The feel of the water against her palms cooled her instantly. She allowed it to travel in little tendrils up her forearms to the crease of her elbows as she inhaled, concentrating all her energy on pulling the molecules up. Then, on the exhale, she allowed them to fall back down in streams into the bowl, slipping through her outstretched fingers. She let out another sigh.

A few minutes of repeating this, and she was soon drowsy. The cool water had soothed her, taking away the uncomfortable heat and leaving a sense of peace in its wake. Her abilities often left her with this feeling. It could be compared to the "Runner's high" that Midgardians experienced after exercising. She had read about that particular feeling whilst learning about the body.

She crawled back into bed once again, leaving nothing but the sheets over her body.

*o*O*o*

"Anja," Selena's voice carried into Anja's room as sunlight poured in through the curtains. "Time to get up! We have a big day planned for you."

Anja opened her eyes. She had made it through the first night, finally falling asleep. Needless to say, she was still quite tired. It had been the wee hours of the morning when she had finally fallen asleep. Not even the moon was in sight by the time she had closed her eyes. The water had soothed her enough to allow her to fall asleep.

Selena had come into the room, dressed in a deep blue gown that made her blonde hair almost glow. Her long, blond locks were swept up part of the way and curled in ringlets to frame her face.

Anja pushed the covers off of her, noticing how high the sun was in the sky. "How did it get so late?"

Selena, who had been rummaging through Anja's clothes for a suitable gown, looked up. "You mean you have never slept this late before?"

Anja blinked sleep from her eyes. "No," she said as she shook her head. "I am afraid not."

Selena let out a chuckle. "Well, we have a big day planned for you anyways. The party is coming up within two weeks- as I told you yesterday. I hate to say it, Anja, but all of your normal dresses simply are not fancy enough."

Anja pressed her thin lips together, forming a thin, flat line. "And how would we come about such dresses?"

Anja was quite certain she would ruin any dress of Selena's that she tried to fit into. She was simply bigger-boned than her older sister. "I will take your measurements and run them by the dressmaker's shop this evening," Selena replied cheerfully. "Fandral has gone to some other realm with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif to practice their archery. He should not be home until dark, so we have the day to ourselves!"

Anja smiled again- but only to please Selena.

*o*O*o*

Loki Odinson was not _normal_. He never had been _normal._ He had always liked to keep to himself, oftentimes secluding himself in the depths of the palace to keep away from his older brother, Thor.

At this very moment, Loki sat in his quarters, balancing a few everyday items in the air- suspended my magic. He watched as a comb from his dresser passed over his head and he lay back onto the green coverlet of his bed, watching the items float over him as if her were under water.

_This,_ he thought._ This is far more interesting than the battles and training that Thor and the other warriors undergo._

He swallowed and brought his hands up to rest behind his head, stretching his stomach muscles. Oh, Loki had seen his fair share of training for battles. He was just as fit as his brother, though not as brawny. He relied on his rather unusual gifts of magic and trickery to propel him through battles. Stealth was every bit as important as the sword, and Loki lived by it. He blew at a piece of parchment that passed over his head, causing it to flutter off in another direction as it drifted on the change in current.

But something else was still there that made Loki stand out from his brother. The two could not have been more different in their looks. Loki's emerald green eyes often sparked with enthusiasm for whatever bit of mischief he had come up with that day. Thor, on the other hand, really only got excited during the heat of battle whilst bashing his enemy's heads in with his mighty hammer.

When Thor had bonded with the hammer, that had really been the mark of the change in the two's relationship. That had been the day that Thor had been named the rightful heir to the throne. Though Loki had always expected this, the finality of it had hurt him. It was almost as if the All-father favored Thor over him. Gods, even an inanimate object- Mjolnir- had chosen Thor over him.

After that, Loki had turned to his magic for comfort, finally certain that his physical abilities would never earn him a place of equality with Thor in the eyes of Odin.

With a sigh, Loki sat up. Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three had gone to another realm for the day to practice archery. Loki had stayed behind under the pretense of having studying to do. Of course, that had been a lie, fabricated spur of the moment by the silver tongue he was so well known for. His friends had left him, perfectly happy to go on their merry ways.

So this left Loki with an evening of nothing to do. He may as well go for a walk. Upon deciding this, Loki slipped into his boots, swept his midnight hair back in his mirror, and walked out into the halls of the royal palace.

*o*O*o*

"Anja," Selena's voice was slightly aggravated now. "Hold still or you may end up with an extra eyebrow!" A little bit of plucking and primping later came a cold substance over Anja's face. It felt like water, but it was a tad more gel like. Her pale eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she took in her reflection in the mirror. She turned her newly made face this way and that. This was not her! The woman looking back at her was not the girl from Valaheim that had come to Asgard just last night. This woman had dark red lips and heavily lined eyes! Her dark skin was lightened by some form of lotion that Selena had applied.

"I have helped you out a bit, Silly," Selena said as she screwed on the cap of a tan bottle that read 'foundation' on the label. Anja had always wondered why it was called 'foundation'. It was not fit to lay the stone work for a home, nor was it of any substantial value. All it did was allow a woman to hide her own insecurities in a mask. Anja looked back at Selena's reflection in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Anja," she said. Were those tears in her eyes?

"Sister, are you crying?" Anja said hesitantly.

Selena dabbed at her eyes. "No. I am simply in awe! You should take more pride in your looks, Anja."

Anja turned her head from side to side, examining her reflection from all possible angles. The newly defined eyes and red lips truly were a drastic improvement from her typical, plain appearance. But the make-up was itchy. The heavy liner on her eyes made her feel as though she could not see well. Every time she blinked, her lashes stuck together. This was not her!

"Anyways, I just wanted to ensure that my collection would work for you before I left for the market. I must be going now if I am to make it to the dressmakers. With this party coming up there is sure to be a mad rush that I will have to deal with if we do not get your order in early!" Selena kissed the top of Anja's head. "I shall be back soon, hopefully before dark, but we shall see. Ask the cook to make you something if you get hungry. There is also a royal garden that Fandral and I have access to. It is well secluded and you shan't have much trouble dealing with the public if you have a need to be out of doors. If anyone asks, tell them I sent you."

And with that, Selena left Anja alone in her chambers.

*o*O*o*

Anja had finally broken down to leave the house. The make-up she had on itched incessantly on her skin. She hoped that it was merely due to the heat and the fact that she was so unused to wearing the sticky substance. As she made her way up the path that would lead her to the gardens, she caught her first glimpse of the palace. It was beautiful. There was no doubting that fact. It looked like its own city sitting atop a vast hill and surrounded by water. Golden arches and silver towers reflected the sun back to her, making the structure seem even more heavenly. Her books had not prepared her for this either.

As she continued to walk down the path, trees soon took the place of the palace and she could not see it anymore. A small building up ahead marked the entrance to the gardens. Behind her, Selena's house sat not half a mile away. The city sprawled out behind her, golden rooftops glistening like the rooftops of the Midgardian Grecian Isles.

The novel she had tucked under her arm was a study on the abilities to manipulate the elements- something that described her abilities perfectly. The book was not perfect, far from it actually. It had been used countless times over the years by those that had come to the Library to research such powers. Water stains sprinkled the pages that described how one would go about manipulating larger masses of water, an indication of many failed attempts at moving the sometimes stubborn substance. The fire manipulator pages were singed in places, sometimes whole sections having a hoe burned right through the yellowed paper.

It was still one of Anja's favorite books. She knew that her abilities were not unique- not by a longshot. But Asgard was always looking for those with abilities such as hers, even if they were not the strongest. It was something the Aesir always kept a watchful eye for in their children.

The garden took her breath away nearly more than the palace of Asgard had. The garden was a palace unto itself. She walked out on a patio, intricately decorated in a pattern of interwoven red bricks. As it stretched out before her, it came to an abrupt stop and a white, stoned railing rose up. As she walked to the precipice, she was able to see a small pond directly beneath it, lapping at the brick wall that rose up to support the patio. To her left and right, sloping walkways led to the main part of the garden.

From her perch at the balcony, Anja could see that she was alone. Past a statue of a scantily clad woman, she could make out a straight line of a fountain, not three feet in width, sloping hundred s of yards to a wider pool that it entered into. Beautiful purple and yellow flowers in full bloom lined the fountain, and several brick paths led to other areas of flowerbeds or places Anja did not know of.

A brick fence outlined the garden, keeping it completely private. It was wonderful! A breeze blew past her and she inhaled the scent of the Midgardian flower called Honeysuckle.

She followed the sloping path down to the fountain. The heat was finally breaking on the point of unbearable, and she could feel sweat seeping through the bodice of her gown. She bent down at the first pool, taking in her perfectly crafted reflection. She wished she was home.

With a burst of immaturity, she pulled water from the fountain through the air and splashed onto her face. The makeup dissolved instantly, with only a bit of the eyeliner running down her cheeks. She wiped it away with a deft hand, manipulating the water to do her will.

She was so wrapped up in her concentration, that she did not notice a dark-haired man with sharp features and a pale complexion watching her from the shade of a nearby tree.


	4. Chapter 4: Frost

**I do not own Marvel. The OCs are mine. :) **

* * *

Loki had been lounging against the side of the tree when he had heard footsteps along the brick paths of the garden. His first reaction had been one of anger to find a mere commoner in the garden. He had not seen this woman at any of the parties his father had held in the past year. He had not seen her in the palace. She was a complete and utter stranger to him.

He was about to open his mouth and say something along the lines of telling her to leave, but had thought better of it when he saw her. No, it was not her unusual looks that had made him hold his tongue. It was her actions. He crossed his arms as he pulled himself away from the tree to watch the girl pulling water through the air as if it were a ribbon… and washing the make-up from her face with it.

_How odd…_

His brow crinkled as he watched the girl do this, pulling water to and fro in subtle movements. Why wasn't she at the palace training and cultivating these powers with the others? Surely if anyone had known…

"Hello," he called out. He wasn't sure why he had said it, but the moment the girl turned around he knew he had surprised her. The water that she had been manipulating fell from the air, landing in a splash at her feet. A bit splashed up onto the hem of her long dress. Her dark complexion startled Loki. He had never seen a woman in Asgard with a tan complexion. Her dark brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders. "What, pray tell, is your business here?"

*o*O*o*

Anja felt her control slip completely when she heard a voice coming from behind her. The water splashed into the fountain, catching the hem of her gown as it did so. She felt the water splash onto her toes, exposed in the light-weight sandals her sister had strapped on her feet earlier that day.

"Did you not hear me?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Anja blinked. "My sister said I could…" Something in his eyes made her stop talking. He was very unlike anyone she had seen while in Asgard. He had unusually pale skin and sharp pointed features as opposed to the more rounded, soft features of the Aesir. Instead of the traditional blue or brown eyes, emerald green eyes looked back at her… green eyes that were looking at her with irritation… and amusement? "Well, I'll just go." She was barely able to force it out.

He cocked his head to the left slightly. "Whoever said you needed to go?" he asked as a smile played at his lips. Who was this man? She furrowed her brow. "What is your name?" he asked as he stepped further from the shelter of the trees. Anja could see the setting sun off in the distance, spreading a last few minutes of daylight across the golden rooftops of Asgard. Being alone with a man in the gardens after dark was not something she wanted. She did not want rumors to start… even if she had only just met this man she knew that gossip could be started if one simply breathed the wrong way.

"My name is Anja," she said swiftly. Why was she so willing to say anything to him? She needed to go home.

"Anja," he said it simply. It did not make her feel any more comfortable though. If anything, it only added to her discomfort.

She nodded as she turned to go. "I must be going, sir." She had no interest in speaking with him any more than she needed to. There was something about him that made her uneasy, almost as if she would freeze and crumble to bits if she got too close.

She grabbed her book from where she had set it on the ground before turning on her heel away from him. "Interesting read," he said absently as he crossed his arms and leaned against a stone statue.

She stopped. All she wanted to do was get out of here as quickly as possible. She did not want to make 'friends'. Keeping friends would just make her visit last longer… and then she may want to stay. Books were her friends. They were always predictable and never had the capacity to hurt her.

But she turned around anyway, facing the strange man again. "It is, actually…" She had met very few Aesir that took as much stock as she did in books.

The man arched one inky eyebrow. "And why would someone like you be interested in a subject such as that?"

It was Anja's turn to arch an eyebrow. Had he seen her practicing with her magic? She could not be sure. "I find a great deal of topics interesting," she said carefully.

He smiled then, but it was not humorous. It reminded her more of a wolf than anything. "As do I."

Anja shifted from one foot to another awkwardly. She felt that unmistakable heat rise to her cheeks as her embarrassment grew. This man did not make her feel at ease as the Warriors Three had- in their own way, of course. Under his gaze, she felt as though she were an insect about to be pinned to a display board.

"My sister shall be expecting me," she said quietly. "I really must go now."

The man nodded. As she walked away from him, he asked her one more thing. "You do not wish to know my name?"

Anja merely pretended she had not heard him, tucked her book under her arm, and kept walking through the gates of the gardens.

*o*O*o*

_What a strange girl_. Loki's thoughts dwelled on his encounter with the girl as he watched the sun set, waiting on the stars to appear. She had not appeared to know him. At all. Nearly all of the citizens of Asgard knew him, if only as the shadow that was constantly outshined by the Mighty Thor. She had been nervous around him, as most tended to be, but no spark of recognition had come from her intelligent gaze.

In the distance, he could hear the bifrost open up and he knew that Heimdall had brought his brother and the other warriors back. That meant he needed to be back soon as well. With a sigh, he pulled his body from the grass he had sat down on and made his way back to the palace.

*o*O*o*

"I was about to send a search party out for you, Little Anja!" Selena said good-naturedly as she set a few dishes on the table. The kitchen staff had left for the night an hour ago, long before Selena had returned. Cold chicken and rice sat on the table. This was the old sister Anja remembered. The one that would make breakfast every morning, dutifully filling the role of mother to Anja and her younger sisters.

As the two had grown older, they had grown more apart. There had been a time when Selena would play with Anja amongst the rows and rows of books in the Library, re-enacting scenes from the two's favorite novels. That had been before Selena had gone away for a week in Asgard, before her sister had changed, before Fandral.

Now it seemed as though all that ever went through her sister's head centered around parties and what others thought about her. Was that why Selena was so intent on matching Anja with an Aesir? So that she would be cast in a good light among her friends? Anja had her suspicions.

She scooped a helping of rice onto her plate. Fandral had not yet returned, and the two sisters were able to eat in peace. "Did you meet anyone today?" Selena asked hopefully.

Anja pursed her lips, her thoughts passing over the strange man she had seen in the gardens. "No," she said quietly. "It was an uneventful day."

Selena sighed, cutting a piece of chicken daintily. "Well, tomorrow we shall get you out in public then. I hate to think of you all alone when I cannot be here."

Anja smiled tightly.

*o*O*o*

The evening came and went, and Anja thought very little on her encounter with the pale man. The only thing that haunted her was the thought that he may have seen her manipulating the water. Most people were excited by the discovery of talents such as hers and she reasoned that he would have mentioned it if he had noticed her abilities.

But something told her that he had not been like most people. He had regarded her as a nuisance, something she was not entirely unused to, but he had not been cordial as the Warriors Three had. It bothered her that he may hold the knowledge of her powers over her head.

As she slipped into bed that night, the last image to cross her thoughts was emerald green eyes- looking at her with disdain.

*o*O*o*

A full week passed and Anja found herself rising early to go to the garden every morning. Selena had risen very early to tend to some detail about Fandral's armor for a ceremony. She sat barefoot with her toes dangling over the edge of the fountain, letting the cool water lap at her unpainted toenails.

It always surprised her that, no matter how warm the morning air was, the water was always cool and sweet.

The first time she had returned here, she had taken extra care in ensuring she was alone. The pale man had not made a reappearance and for that she was grateful. Which was why, after going several days without seeing him, she decided it was safe to pull water from the fountain at her feet to keep in practice.

It came slowly, as if the water was made of gel rather than a slippery liquid. But after another try, she was able to pull the water up and out and allow a small stream to dance over her fingers and knuckles, snaking down her wrist and back up in a writhing, soothing sensation.

As the water worked its way across her dark skin, she was aware that it was growing harder and harder to manipulate. She had not broken concentration and had never had this problem before. It slowly turned to a colder, sluggish mass before freezing completely against her flesh. With a little shriek, she lost her concentration and the ice fell to the ground, shattering before melting on the already scalding path.

She had not done that.

"Interesting talent you have there, My Lady Anja," she heard a voice say from behind her. She recognized it before she saw him. He was standing just as he had the day she had first seen him, leaning against a tree casually, that same smug smile on his ghastly thin lips. Anja swallowed. So it had been him. She was sure of it.

"And you as well, Sir," she replied, finding her courage.

He raised his eyebrows at her lack of respect. _So he was unaccustomed to being spoken to in such a way,_ Anja thought idly before turning her attention back to the issue at hand.

His look was quickly covered by that same infuriating smirk. "You like my work?" When she didn't answer he walked closer to her. She was reminded again how very different he seemed to be from the other Aesir. He walked with a fluid grace that matched his willow-like body. "I could help you with yours, if you so wished. You seem to have talent, however uncultivated it is."

She furrowed her brow at him. "My good sir, I am quite fine." She had to admit the comment stung her. "I desire no help. I am merely here for a few weeks before I return to my home."

"That would explain a lot," he mumbled. "Do you not recognize me? At all?" But it was a careless comment. She could tell he did not truly care what she thought.

She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders in a careless fashion to match his own. "I am afraid not, sir."

"Do you wish to know my name?" he asked her again. Anja deliberated for a moment. If he was going to turn her in, she may as well know who he was. She could not help but think that he had to be in the possession of a most unflattering name. His mannerisms would certainly fit. She crossed her arms before nodding. "Then you are in a rather hopeless situation, My Lady Anja," he said with an even bigger smirk before he took off towards the exit opposite the one Anja always took. He had emphasized her name, as if to drive home the fact that he knew hers, yet she did not know his name.

With a huff, she sat back down at the fountain. She wrapped her arms around her legs pulled her knees against her chest and gazed at the koi that continued to idly pass under her.

_Oh, how easy life would be to be a fish. _She nearly laughed at the absurdity of the thought. She had always had an active imagination and it often left her laughing at herself.

But this was not a laughing moment.

**AN: Thank you all so much for the amazing support I have received for this! Seriously, You have no idea what it means to me to see so many people enjoying my ideas. **

**Sorry for the long wait on this update. I have been extremely busy with real world stuff. I hope to get another one up soon! Thank you all!**

**~Sirius **


	5. Chapter 5: Making Waves

Loki walked along swiftly, a spring in his graceful step as he moved down the path that would take him back to the palace. He wondered just what his words would do to that poor girl. Surely she was thinking about him at that very moment, something that rarely happened to him. He found it extremely odd that a girl with the caliber she possessed for molecular manipulation would not want to cultivate her powers a bit more. He had all but jumped at the chance when his abilities had been discovered. Of course, as a prince, his had been discovered early on. It had been engrained in him from the start that it was his duty to become as powerful as possible.

So, while his brother had learned all he could about that blasted hammer, he had spent his time reading, learning, absorbing any and all information he could. The book he had seen Anja holding that first day had taught him his first lessons. He had gotten it from the Great Library in Vanaheim when he was a young lad, not anywhere near manhood. It had taught him many things.

His thoughts dwelled on her again as he kicked a small pebble along the path that stretched in front of him. She had not been beautiful- not in the traditional sense. Her dark skin set her apart from any of the other Aesir though. She had had pale, gray eyes that were slightly too far apart, giving her a rather doe-like appearance. Her long brown hair had been tossed up messily as if she had not cared enough upon waking to fix it properly. He wondered what her age was absently, but it did not bother him for long because he soon came upon his brother and the Warriors Three heading out to the training arena.

"Brother!" he heard Thor shout in a most callous fashion. "We had wondered where you had run off to! We feared the worst!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Do not fret, Thor, you all know that I frequently haunt my own places from time to time and I specifically remember telling you over breakfast this morning where I would be."

Thor cocked his head to the side. "Forgive me, but-"

"Run along, Brother, it is of no consequence. I shall be in the palace if you need me. I've quite a bit of reading to get done."

Thor shook his head as he landed a gruff hand on Loki's shoulder in a brotherly gesture. "Today we practice, Loki. Father wishes it."

Loki slipped away from Thor's grasp as he turned to the other Warriors. "Yes, Loki. We have great sport planned for today." The warrior named Fandral piped up. "As well as last minute preparations for Thor's name's day that is fast approaching. My wife is quite beside herself at the exquisiteness that has been promised for the party." Fandral twirled his beard with his free hand, while the other hand clutched an archer's bow. Loki just looked at Fandral.

Thor looked over at the other warriors. "My friends, can you give us a moment?"

The warriors nodded like puppy dogs- that was all Loki could describe them as- and turned to walk on towards the arena, leaving the two brothers alone.

"What ails you, Brother?" Thor asked in his booming voice. "You have grown distant these last few days."

Loki shrugged. "I simply have needed time to think."

Thor smiled a goofy grin. "Ahh. I see, my brother, always the thinker! You'd best not be planning anything too mischievous. Come, enjoy the day with us in the arena. Volstagg has wagered an entire ham that I will not be able to defeat him in an archer's match."

Loki smiled back at Thor then. The man truly missed a lot that went on in Loki's mind. On the other hand, Loki could read Thor like an open book. "Thor, I must tend to my other duties. Your party approaches swiftly and what kind of brother would I be if I did not have the proper gift?"

Thor scratched his head. "Very well," he boomed as he hit Loki across the back in an attempt at being friendly. Instead, Loki felt the air whoosh from his lungs as his brother took off running to catch up with the other warriors.

He turned on his heel, straightening his collar, and walked towards the palace. He had research to do.

*o*O*o*

Anja tried to calm her nerves by dangling her feet in the cool pond. Surely the pale man would not turn her in. she was here only for a few weeks and she had told him that. He seemed very self-conceited, and she hoped that that would cause him to forget about her. She knew in her heart it was a futile hope.

With a sigh, she got up and straightened her dress. It had dried in the sun as she sat there, gazing at the fish that swayed back and forth along the pond's bottom.

When she returned back to her sister's home, she was greeted with a rush of silver fabric and a swarm of women. "Anja!" she was able to hear her sister say. "The dressmakers are here for your gown! There is just a fitting that must be done before it will be completely ready."

Anja was quickly whisked away to an upstairs room filled with mirrors. She had never been in here before and she hated the fact that she could see herself at nearly every angle. Could her sister really be that narcissistic? Or maybe these belonged to Fandral…

She was stopped in her thoughts as she was guided to a stool… and stripped of everything but her corset. "By the Norns!' she said before she could stop herself.

She heard Selena inhale sharply, but the older ladies thought nothing of it. They were of working class, after all, and probably encountered far fouler language than what came from the mouth of a young girl from Vanaheim. She was unable to worry about the pale man during her fitting as the idea of being pricked by one of the seamstresses captured her attention more so.

The fitting ended, and Anja was able to make out her sister, petit and blonde, standing on a stool of her own being fitted in a gown of gold. It flattered her hair far more beautifully than Anja's did her own. The cut of the one Anja wore was beautiful, there was no doubting it, but she saw it more as a price tag. She imagined it would only gain the unwanted attention of a potential suitor.

At the thought of a suitor, she found her mind wandering to the pale man she had met and if her would be at the party. He had seemed to be of higher class. He could very well show himself… and snapped out of her thoughts quickly. This was not a time to be thinking girlish daydreams. The real world did not pan out as novels did. There was no true love story. For girls her age, love was not a part of the equation when deciding on whom to marry. A girl was expected to choose the one that would bring her family the highest honor or the highest income. Those were the expected duties of a woman, not to find love. To Anja, it was better to experience romances in books.

She slipped out of the dress quickly after it was all pinned and ready to be sewn. The seamstresses bowed and guaranteed the apparel would be ready the day after, giving the sisters plenty of time to add any last minute additions or pin ups.

*o*O*o*

"I am so excited, Anja!" Selena squealed as she stretched out on the soft cushions of the couched on the rooftop lattice of her home. "I absolutely cannot wait to see you all dressed up. I have just the make-up for you too!"

Anja stretched out in the chair opposite Selena. It was a strange feeling, not having to work, and she had not yet grown accustomed to the absence of heavy books in her arms or stretching up to grab something from the highest shelf. Instead she spent her days cooped up, making small talk with her sister.

It had been a week since she had encountered that man in the garden and not a soul had approached her about her powers. She had not returned to the garden again, though she missed it dearly. She had settled for small bowls of water in the deepest hours of the night, practicing by candlelight in an attempt to keep her sanity. She would not dare return to the gardens.

Why had the pale man not said anything to anyone? If he had, why had they not come for her? These questions irked her constantly, mainly because she had no way of answering them.

She knew one way of finding out the truth, and it was not something high on her list of desirable encounters. If she returned to the gardens, she may see him again to gain information from him. Had he told anyone of her? If he hadn't, why not? These questions burned into her, twisting into her thoughts. she found herself thinking about him and his motives more than she cared for.

"The party tomorrow night is for Prince Thor," her sister trilled. She was starting to sound like a broken- what was it the Midgardians called it?- record player. That was it, her sister was beginning to sound like a broken record player. She had heard of Prince Thor non-stop for the past week. From what she could tell, he was tall, muscular, and exceedingly handsome. She knew he had a brother, but she cared not enough to enquire the younger man's name. Her sister often glazed over him- if she mentioned him at all- from what Anja could gather, the man's name was Loki. That was all, though, because as if a magnet were tugging insistently at her sister's thoughts, she always ended up talking about Thor.

Wasn't Selena supposed to be married? Anja thought her sister was acting a bit too much like a school girl for the high-ranking woman she really was. But Anja let her sister continue to prattle, never interrupting, absorbing important details, and always looking for excuses to go read.

The day of the party was fast approaching. When it was over, Anja could go home. That was what she was searching for. That was what she wanted.

But then why did she see emerald green eyes and a pale face every time she closed her eyes?


	6. Chapter 6: Changing of the Tides

Loki examined himself in the looking glass that hung over his wash basin. It was the morning of his brother's party and he realized this as he splashed cold water over his pale face. He had time though. He had a lot of time before the evening even began. The sun had yet to rise and Thor would no doubt still be abed.

He summoned a book from the shelf across his room and it flew over to him, pages rustling and dust flying from them. He reached up without even looking and it landed squarely in his hand. He brought it down to his eye level and flipped through it for the spell he wanted.

His brother's present would not be an idle trinket, this he knew. He wanted it to last in his brother's memory. Somewhere deep down, he also wanted the people of Asgard to see his gift and remember him for it, the shadow of Thor finally shedding his own light.

After memorizing the spell, he set the book down on his bed. He was about to head on to dress for the ceremony when a spur of the moment decision caused him to change course. In a snap decision, he headed on to the garden he had met Lady Anja at. He had gone regularly since their last encounter, simply out of curiosity as to whether she would show herself or not.

As he expected, she hadn't, and he had to admit it made him feel a bit more powerful to have control over someone like that- even if it was a negative way. This time, he did not go to confront her, though. He merely wanted to try his hand in her craft.

The palace halls were deserted as he strode quickly and quietly down them. He had worn soft boots, so his footsteps that fell on the tiled floors would not disturb anyone still asleep. The morning air greeted him and he inhaled the smell of dew as he traipsed lightly to the entrance of the garden. A wash of pink and orange gradually spread in the east as the sun bid its first greeting. Farther down the hill, Loki could make out a few windows already lit and the smell of bread from the dozens of bakeries already reached him. No doubt the cooks were working overtime to fill the large orders from the All-Father himself for Thor's big day.

He came upon the entrance, taking in the golden gates that barricaded the garden from anyone but the royal family. He was nearly there when he heard the unmistakable sound of water splashing. Someone was here and he had a very good idea of who it was.

But when he came through the gates, no one was in sight. He scratched his head in confusion before shrugging it off and walking up to the nearest one. No doubt it had just been a crane attempting to steal some of the large koi that inhabited the fountains. All he knew was that he was quite alone.

His toes tottered on the edge of the fountain. How had she done it? It had been so long since he had practiced the manipulation of the elements. Controlling them had always been the first step in developing one's sorcery. Manipulating molecules and particles was just the beginning. After one gained the concept of that, they were able to move on to a whole different level: changing and twisting the structures.

He peered into the dark depths of the fountain. A single dark fish moved as a shadow amongst the other vibrantly colored ones. A smile touched his lips. In a twisted way, he was the dark koi of Asgard. The black sheep in the family of Odin. He did not resemble either one of his parents and he was nowhere near as strong as Thor.

With a shake of his dark head, he pushed those thoughts from his mind. All they would do was upset him and he could not afford to be upset. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled the water up from the fountain as he had seen Anja do countless times. Somehow, it was much harder for him than it had seemed for her. Yes, he had always been gifted in the more… less spontaneous elements: earth had been his best. But he had mastered the manipulation of the hydrogen bonded water molecules to an exact science. The water pushed and pulled stubbornly around his fingers.

"You're doing it wrong," came a small voice from across the water. He looked up to see Anja, standing opposite him and arms crossed.

A bit of irritation welled up inside him. "Am I?" he said arrogantly as the water threatened even more to slip from his control. After another moment, he looked back up at her and the water fell to meet the fountain. "I would not have expected you to return, Lady Anja. Especially not when you may encounter a stranger."

He was still testing her. She shifted from one foot to the other. "I wanted to know if you had… turned me in." she finished the last part slowly, carefully.

Loki raised his eyebrows. Of course that was what she would have wanted to know. "I may have… but then again I may not."

Anja bit her thin lower lip before a smile touched it. How was she able to see through his bluff so easily? He had always been the most convincing liar, often leaving victims that fell to his charms confused or in tears. Instead, this girl smiled. "I did not think you did."

Loki rolled his eyes as he went back to the water. He could feel her storm gray eyes on him. And then she did something he would never have expected from her. She walked over to his side of the fountain. Gravel did not crunch under the sound of her shoes, and he absently noticed that she was barefoot.

She walked a bit closer to him. His movements had all but frozen as her proximity drew nearer. He left his arms outstretched, focusing completely on what was in front of him. She still continued to watch him. Finally, he looked over at her, cutting his eyes, but not turning his head to meet her gaze.

She still looked a bit perplexed and hesitant. She raised her arms as if to help position his own to their right place, but then lowered them back to her side. In an awkward silence, they both stood there, Loki practicing and Anja watching.

Finally, her gaze pulled away from his and she summoned water up for herself. He nearly scoffed at her… until he saw her complete the exact motion he had been attempting in little to no time at all. He was truly amazed.

She lowered the water back down, the stream slipping back into the water like a snake, before she turned to him. "You are too rigid," she said breathlessly. The way she spoke caught him off guard. She was breathless from the exhilaration of her craft. He had never met one such as she, a woman that looked at magic more as an art than a technique. He blinked, continuing to stare at her full on now. The water he had had splashed across his boots, leaving a wet trail around him. "You try to control it, yet you do not understand that you must flow with it in order to control it."

He tilted his head. "Have you any professional training, My Lady Anja?" His curiosity got the better of him. He also wondered why she did not seem to be concerned with his name any longer.

The girl shook her head. "I read," was all she replied. Then she completely closed the gap between them, timid, though with a stoic purpose to her step. "Try again." She said it commandingly, though still in her quiet voice. No woman had ever spoken to him in such a way. He was a prince! But then he remembered that this woman did not know who he was. He found himself liking it all too much.

He looked away from her, pulling the water up jerkily. It moved like a caged dragon rather than the serpent-like stream he had been attempting. She looked at him steadily before inching towards him… and taken hold of his wrist in her long fingered hands. He was surprised by her touch's effect on him. Her grip was firm, but still steady- like water, he realized.

She obviously did not realize the effect she had on him though, because she proceeded to take his hand and demonstrate the appropriate motion. He snapped back into focus quickly… and marveled as the water coiled fluidly from the fountain. She let go when she felt he had the right motion, and it irritated him that he wanted her to hold on.

He continued to work, though, now finally mastering the push and pull.

Anja was wringing her hands nervously. "Please, sir" she said. "Please do not speak of this to anyone. I do not even know who you are. I have helped you, now will you not help me?"

He furrowed his brow. She had stepped farther away from him now. He nodded solemnly. "You have my word," he replied. What his word was worth, he did not know. Being the god of lies for so long had made him even wonder about his honesty's worth at the worst of times.

But the girl seemed satisfied. "Thank you." The sun had risen fully now and it was beginning to get hot. She bit her lips, continuing to look at him.

He crossed his arms, shifting uncomfortably in his soggy leather boots. "Will you be at the party this evening?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. He had never been this untactful. But something about this girl made him want to know everything about her all at once. He decided it was merely because she had a tendency to disappear at a moment's notice. He refused to think it anything else.

She shrugged. "My good sir that is entirely for you to find out should you be in attendance." And with that, she turned away from him, not curtseying or nodding her head out of respect, and took off on winged bare feet towards her entrance of the gardens. Loki let out a breathy laugh. She had given him a taste of his own game, leaving him to wallow in his own questions.

Now they both had unanswered questions. Questions that would be answered tonight, no doubt, one way or another.

*o*O*o*

"This is ridiculous, Selena!" Anja gasped out as her older sister pulled the laces of her corset even tighter. "I. Can't. Breathe!" She had gotten back to Selena's home shortly after her encounter with the pale man. Her sister had nearly fainted to see Anja, mud caked over her bare feet from the path and severely tangled hair running had caused.

Selena chuckled, patting her sister on the head, and Anja gave her a dirty look. "You will be fine, Anja. You are a tough one."

"Even the strongest need oxygen…" she mumbled, promising herself that she would find a way to undo the laces a bit after Selena left. Selena pinched Anja's cheek affectionately before tugging one last time.

"There," Selena said encouragingly. "All better." It had taken two hours of primping to get Anja to how she looked now. The itchy make-up was back, threatening to knit her eyelashes together from the eyeliner and mascara Selena had used in excess. The pretty girl looking back at her was not her.

Fandral came in then, and upon seeing his wife all dressed up he took her into an embrace. Selena squealed when his hand dipped lower to her bum. Anja cupped her face in her hand, avoiding smudging the make-up, but still effectively blocking out the embarrassing scene in front of her as she turned away.

Fandral looked her over when he was done with his wife. "Ah, and my dear, sweet sister!" HE took her hand and kissed it. "It does my heart good to see you in such a fashion."

Anja forced a smile at him. She wanted to be with her books so badly right now… and not heading straight into a party in which she would have to avoid a certain pale man.

*o*O*o*

The coach that took the three to the palace was a fine one, there was no doubting it. Anja found herself marveling at the golden buildings that seemed to grow taller and grander the closer to the palace they got. She also found herself forgetting about the pale man quite easily the more relaxed and intrigued she became.

She entered the great hall of the palace that would lead to the ballroom and then the feast hall. Anja had to crane her neck all the way back to even begin to see the highly decorated ceiling that was at least twenty feet in the air. She was reminded a bit of the Midgardian Sistine Chapel that she had once read about.

While the other girls her own age huddled in groups discussing the latest gossip on the princes or other nobility members, Anja found herself admiring the architecture and paintings.

"I heard he is completely free as of right now-"

"Yes, I heard she had gone and disgraced her family's name. that's why she is not here…"

"Oh, I do hope he asks me to dance. How does my hair look?..."

Anja could not help but shake her head at these girls. How could one be so fixed on men and what others thought when there was so much _knowledge _to be explored?

She heard Fandral calling her name as a blast of trumpets sounded in the great hall. She had read somewhere that they signified the entrance of the royal family. With a toss of her head, she followed her brother-in-law into the great hall. He took a place at the front along with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif as the trumpets finished their fanfare. After a bit of searching, Anja was able to locate Selena's white blonde head in the crowd. She was indicating for Anja to come join her.

The hall had grown silent as the All-father, King Odin, ushered Queen Frigga to the golden throne that sat directly in the center of the room. The announcer's voice blared loud and clear as Anja fought against the crowd to get to Selena.

"Prince Loki Odinson," came the voice. Anja had not thought about the pale man since earlier that day. But now, as she saw Prince Loki walk gracefully down the golden staircase, bow to his parents, and take his place on his father's left, she finally realized who she had been dealing with since coming here.

She froze in place as realization struck her, the crowd's loud cheers as Prince Thor's name was announced muddling her thoughts even more.

* * *

**I have been asked to provide a picture of Anja. :) I have a deviantart account, i am pleased to say, and intend on drawing her out and posting there very soon. You can find the link on my profile, and I will let you all know when she is up. **


	7. Chapter 7: High Tide, Part I

**I own nothing but my OCs and the plotline. :)**

* * *

"_Time it took us_

_To where the water was._

_That's what the water gave me."_

_~"What the Water Gave Me" b__y Florence + the Machine_

* * *

Loki was pleased to hear thunderous applause at the mention of his name. That only lasted briefly, however, because with the mention of his older brother he was soon forgotten. It stung a bit like it always did.

He looked out over the crowd and soon forgot his irritation when he saw a pair of storm gray eyes peering back at him. Anja quickly looked away and ducked through the crowd to Fandral's wife. Wait, Fandral's wife? Surely she was not the sister Anja had mentioned…

He smirked as he looked away from her. She was so obviously trying not to meet his gaze. It was almost cute. Wait. Cute?

His thoughts were interrupted before they could go any further by Odin standing to give a speech. It lasted for a few minutes, nothing compared to what Loki knew his father was capable of giving. He must have been able to sense the party in the audience as well as Loki. All the guests were itching to get on with the evening.

He looked back at the dark skinned girl in the crowd of pale Aesir. Her arms were clutched behind her back and she was paying avid attention to the All-father. Why did he want her to be paying that much attention to him? He found himself staring at her more than was proper, taking in her dark curls, pinned back with few strays falling to frame her almost silver eyes. The smooth planes of her thin cheeks… thin lips reddened and polished… the silver satin of her dress as it fell in waves over her breasts...

Loki reigned his thoughts in suddenly as the All-Father's speech came to a close. Anja's eyes locked onto his briefly before she looked away. He could swear he could see a blush forming under her tan skin and he looked down as well, swallowing as the band struck back up again and the guests dispersed.

*o*O*o*

Anja sat stoically at the edge of the dance floor, taking everything in but never quite participating. Fandral and Selena had disappeared into the crowd hours ago, leaving her to fend for herself. So far the stance she had put forth had done a good job of keeping any unwanted attention pale man- or Prince Loki, she supposed she should call him now- was nowhere to be seen. She stood, her back against the wall, arms crossed and fingers itching to find water.

But she would stay and be good… for now. She let her mind wander to the novel she had been reading that day. It had been a Midgardian novel concerning a rather flat teenaged character struggling to find herself while battling the pressures of her peers. She had only brought it along as a last resort to read, but with the higher stress levels she had been putting herself through lately she had gone through her books at the speed of light.

"Ah. Glad you saw fit to grace us with your presence. Anyone catch your fancy, My Lady Anja?" she heard a voice say from her left. She pulled herself from her thoughts as she snapped her head to see Prince Loki, arms crossed and leaning against a pillar- just like the day she had first met him. Thank the Norns he had removed that ridiculous helmet…

"Not yet," she managed. He did look dashing in his armor… even she had to admit that. It was green and gold in color, crisscrossing in an intricate pattern across his abdomen and chest. A green cape billowed from his shoulders as he came closer, smirking. "Has no one caught yours?"

He stopped next to her and she stood up a bit straighter. She hadn't realized how much taller he was than she. She was tall for a woman and yet he looked like he could place his chin on top of her head. She wanted to smack herself at the idea when she realized she wouldn't mind it if he tried.

"I've yet to decide on that one as well, My Lady." He offered her his arm. She just looked at it. She let out a breath as she looked back up at him and he lowered it awkwardly.

"You do not care to dance? Surely there are several young men here that would want to spend the evening with a lady such as you."

"Forgive me, sir, but I am not one for dancing." She did not want her sister seeing her with this prince. It would be all she heard about until she left if Selena saw her with him. " And I find that strangers are not good company to keep." He did not miss the double meaning in her words.

He raised his eyebrows before he broke into a toothless smile. She was still addressing him as 'sir,' not 'my lord,' or 'my prince.' Nearly every woman in this room would die for a prince's attention and yet here she was- surprising him yet again- with her actions. "I might have known you would say that…"

"You did not expect it, Sir, and you know it," she replied swiftly, stopping his silver tongue in its tracks. She had not lost her sweet demeanor, but she was standing her ground.

"Touché," he replied softly before looking back out over the heads of the guests on the dance floor. "You clearly have not danced with the Silvertongue before, then." And with that he took her arm before she could say anything else and led her to the dance floor. He never formally asked her for the dance and she had to admit it took her off guard.

She furrowed her thin brows. "You planned this tonight, didn't you? You wanted me to hear your name announced like that, let me look the fool after blowing you off in the garden this morning." She cringed inwardly as he raised his eyebrows at the midgardian phrase she had used. That did it. When she got home she was burning that novel. Anja had _never_ wanted to burn a book.

He never answered her. He just leaned in a bit so he would be heard. "Dance with me, Lady Anja." He nearly whispered it in her ear. They were in the crowd now as he hooked an arm around her waist and swept her into the music. She nearly gasped at the lightness with which her feet moved. She had never been graceful. Ever. The only time she had felt one with her body had been when she had been practicing her magic. She had a theory as to why she felt so right and it had to do with the warm hand at the small of her back, but she quickly pushed it away along with all her other thoughts about Loki.

She was still tense, remembering everything she stood for. She had not wished for someone to talk to her, much less this man. How had she allowed herself into this position?

*o*O*o*

The music was nearly over and Loki had not asked anything he had wished to. "Where do you come from?" he asked quickly, nearly blurting it out. Had he ever been so awkward?

She flashed her silver eyes back up to meet his green ones. "Vanaheim; The Great Library to be specific."

He nodded. "I have fond memories of that place from my youth. I've not been there in quite a while I am sorry to say." He did not miss the spark of interest in her eyes when he mentioned going there. "Your father is the book-keeper?"

She nodded. "He was training me to take his place before…" She trailed off, lookinga way from him.

"Before he sent you here?" he asked quietly as he nearly swept her off her feet with the speed in which he turned her, forcing her to look back at him.

She pursed her lips. "What makes you think I was sent here? Perhaps I came here of my own accord."

He raised an eyebrow again, giving her what he knew was an infuriatingly knowing smirk. "My dear, I do not think you would be anywhere near here if given the option." Then he leaned in to her ear again. "The same could be said for myself."

When he withdrew he looked back down at her to gage her reaction. Her brow was furrowed again as she made sense of what he had just said. "You do not like it here? But it is your home."

"I believe we are quite similar, My Lady Anja." That was all he said as the dance finished and she found herself pulling from his grasp. He offered her his arm again almost as soon as she broke contact with him. He refused to allow himself to think it any more than good manners, but part of him just wanted to feel her there. His brother's feast was about to begin and a blare of trumpets gave insdication.

She studied him with a scientific scrutiny. He could not blame the poor girl. She had just truly met him for goodness sake. But something about her was… utterly bewitching. He had never been this interested in another person before. She seemed to have created her own ways of dealing with the stupidity of those around her- in the form of her mind and imagination. She was nothing he had ever seen before, an uncharted territory to the human spirit.

"Anja!" he heard Fandral's wife say his partner's name and he dropped his arm suddenly. She had not taken it. The small blonde woman came up to Anja. When she saw him she bowed. "My Lord," she said respectfully. Loki returned the bow as she turned back to Anja. There was a funny, almost girlish look in her eye.

"If you will excuse me, Ladies," he said. Loki decided to bow out of the situation… but not before he took Anja's hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles very lightly. Green eyes met silver and then he was gone.

*o*O*o*

Anja's hand remained extended long after Loki's green caped back had disappeared in the crowd. He hadn't just… No. She had imagined it. She had to of. His lips had been cold though and her senses did not lie. She clenched her hand in a fist as she turned back to Selena. Her sister looked like she wanted to throw her arms around her sister right then and there. Her violet eyes sparkled as she took Anja's hand and led her towards the dining hall.

"You've much to tell me in the coach, Anja!" she squealed as the two took a seat beside Fandral. Anja looked to the head of the table. The All-Father and Queen Frigga were at the head as well as Thor. A single seat was empty to Odin's left. Anja knew exactly who it belonged to, but came up blank when she thought of where the prince could be. She shouldn't be thinking about him at all, really. She cleared her throat slightly as she took a sip of wine. It burned slightly as it went down.

*o*O*o*

Loki stepped out onto the balcony of the astronomy tower, taking in a breath of night air. The feast was in full swing now and he had plenty of time to work without his brother or other guests disturbing him. He closed his eyes and inhaled again through his nose and out through his mouth. He repeated this exercise several times, clearing his mind of the party and the extra glass of wine he really should not have had earlier in the evening.

Once he was satisfied that he was focused enough he turned away from the balcony and removed a burlap piece of fabric from a lump-like object. A crate of Midgardian fireworks surfaced, filled to the brim. Loki smiled as he looked up at the night sky dotted with stars and a crescent moon. These play pretties would make his brother happy even in their simple mortal forms… but with a bit of magic they would be unforgettable.

He knew he had hours until midnight and he really should return to the feast. He set the fireworks up carefully in rows, preparing them for midnight. All it would take would be a flick of his wrist sending a spark to the closest fuse and they would go off in perfect timing with one another. The whole feat of preparing them took a half hour. When he was done, he wiped his sooty hands on the underside of his cape and turned back to head downstairs.

When he entered the dining hall, no one seemed to have notice his absence. The only set of eyes that were on him were the same silver ones that intrigued him so… and they darted away quickly when he returned their gaze.

Loki allowed himself a smirk as he slipped into his seat, grabbing for a goblet of water and a leg of lamb.

* * *

**The song that I have quoted goes perfectly with this story. During the dance scene of this, I actually pictured the melody or something similar playing. Give it a try? The song will probably play an important part of the story, at the very least in the story it tells. **

**Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews! Really… I love you guys! **

**Til next update (which will hopefully be soon) **

**~Sirius **


	8. Chapter 8: High Tide, Part II

Anja had never seen so much food in her life. Her family had always been well off and she had always thought they had plenty. Now as she looked over the grand feat the All-Father presented she was at a loss for words. She had cleared a plate of roast beef and cabbage before a certain prince had walked back into the dining hall, dark head held high superciliously and green cape swept back.

Anja had set her fork down, suddenly very aware of him looking her way. She wiped her mouth carefully. Was he looking at her? Or worse yet, why did she feel a blush touch her cheeks when she reached for her goblet without looking and have to pat around a bit to find it. Her fingers grasped the cool metal as she took a swig of water. She suddenly was not hungry anymore. When she looked up again, he was in an avid conversation with another woman. She looked exactly like Selena- as far as hair and body style went- and she was very beautiful. Anja was absolutely horrified to feel a bit of jealousy prick up in the back of her mind.

She turned back to her plate, pushing it away from her and enveloping herself in thoughts until the feast was over.

*o*O*o*

Loki sat unmoving as he listened to the woman he had been unfortunate enough to sit beside prattle on. Her personality was as pale as her white blonde hair and he tried very hard not to throw in a sarcastic nod of his head at the things she talked about. If he was correct, she was the daughter of a diplomat from a realm far out in the solar system. He did not want to reflect poorly on his father.

With a slight sigh he glanced over at his brother who was eagerly stuffing his face with any food that was in sight. Another look down the table and he was able to make out Anja, a far off look in her silver eyes as the party went on around her. What was she thinking? What went through that pretty little head of hers that made her so unique? He craved to find out and he wished he were talking to her instead of this woman right about now.

"My Prince? Did you hear what I said?" the blonde had continued to talk as he looked around the room.

He snapped his head back to her, answering her question right in rhythm with what she had been speaking of. He had had a lot of practice with that sort of thing over the years. This situation was no different.

It was nearly midnight and he hoped that the feast would finish soon. Thor would be so pleased with what he had concocted. He just could not wait to show off his talent as well.

*o*O*o*

Anja stood up as the All-Father stood, straightening her gown as she waited to be dismissed. The night had also gotten too hot to be indoors with so many people. Selena and Fandral disappeared quicker than light after the dismissal and Anja was left alone again. She could only hope that the amount of alcohol her sister had had that night would distort her memory of the dark prince that had spoken with Anja.

Speaking of Prince Loki, where was he? He had disappeared almost as quickly as Selena had. With a mental shrug, Anja wove through the corridors that led to the rooftops, giving rise to a starry night and a wonderful crescent moon. The night air left a bit of moisture on her exposed skin and when the wind blew she was cooled instantly. That is- until she was taken up in the flow of party goers. She escaped the main stream, retreating to the edge of the rooftop lattice. The balcony railing was made of good, solid marble, very much like the ones in the gardens. She placed her palms against it, steadying herself as she looked out to the bi frost.

Her father would just be going to bed now, she figured. She had not spent much time dwelling on her home since coming here, but now that she was in such a vulnerable position, surrounded by people she did not know, she wanted so badly to back in her own bed, to feel the cool stones of the Library under her feet as she walked through cool air. That was where she wanted to be. She felt so alienated here… so lost. She hardly knew anyone besides her sister and Fandral. Well, she supposed there was someone else…

She contemplated how different the two princes were. Prince Thor was very much like the Warriors Three that she had been introduced to. He was jovial, large, and handsome. He did not seem to have a mean bone in his body and quite frankly he was too dumb to be sneaky. Prince Loki, on the other hand, seemed to be the exact opposite. He was still handsome, she supposed, and he had his own charms, but he was easily overlooked by the people of Asgard when it came to which prince was liked better. She wondered if that hurt him at all…

"My Lady," she heard a voice say from behind her and she turned quickly from her place at the balcony to see Prince Loki. He looked slightly amused at her surprised expression. "May I join you?"

She nodded as she looked back out from her perch. He stood next to her, his back against the railing and faced the party. She kept her gaze locked on the golden orb that had the potential to take her back home. They stood there awkwardly for a while until he spoke again. "There is something I would like to show you if you are interested," he said shyly. Her ears perked up as she made eye contact with him. "It has to do with certain qualities I believe you are familiar with." He looked at her knowingly as a small smile tugged at her lips. What was his game?

"Very well," she said quietly. "What is it?"

He smiled fully then as he looked up. "A bit of manipulation of magic," was all he said as he took a step away from her. "Just watch."

And she did. She watched as he flicked his wrist and sent small, barely noticeable sparks into the sky towards some sort of tower at the eastern end of the palace. She watched as he stepped back, as the alabaster skin of his cheekbones drew back into an expression as chiseled as granite… or marble. For a moment she had no idea what he was doing, though…. Until a shower of purple and green sparks shot in a stream from the top of the tower's silhouette, illuminating the blue waters of Asgard as they showered over the guests like something from a Midgardian fairytale. Sparks danced around Loki's fingertips.

Loki kept that same determined look in his eye as he came back to stand next to Anja. He kept watching the sky. "Just watch," he commanded. She realized she had been staring at him and quickly pulled her attention back to the sky. Loud bangs were coming from the tower now as a full fire work display lit up the purple night sky.

He kept looking at the display, his lips twitching every now and then as the guests "ooohed" and "ahhhd" at his work. He was murmuring something under his breath, a spell perhaps? She knew she should have been more focused on the display, but in that moment all she could think about was how beautiful he was. The fireworks could have been going on a mile away for all she paid attention to them. He looked down at her, breaking his concentration. This time she waited a moment before her eyes darted from his gaze.

He looked back up to the sky. Just then, a giant serpent-like dragon emerged from the multi-colored sparks, weaving in and out of the random shots of light that kept popping up. Anja heard herself gasp and realized the prince had heard her too. He was controlling it; a puppet master to a fiery puppet.

She smiled out of delight. She just could not help it. This was something out of one of her books. She had never seen anyone pull something like this off. He smiled when he saw her smiling, a faint, beautiful arching of his pale lips. "This was for Prince Thor?" she said breathlessly.

He nodded as he looked over and across the heads of the still cheering crowd at his brother. Thor seemed to be quite pleased. Anja did not know what else she would have said to the prince as they stood there, but Selena soon stumbled up to the two, an arm hooked around Fandral.

"Anja," she slurred slightly. "Tis time to go. Fandral cannot handle the wine any longer… nor can I," she added as she hid a burp behind her delicate hand. She had not acknowledged Prince Loki and Fandral seemed to far gone to even acknowledge his friend.

Anja nodded as she looked at Loki, bowed, and made to follow Selena's now retreating form. She felt a cool hand reach out and grab her wrist gently and she turned around to see green eyes looking intently back at her. "Tell me you will meet me tomorrow evening in the gardens," he said breathlessly. "There is so much we can discuss…" the silence that filled the last part of his sentence made Anja's heart stop for a moment "…in magic matters." He added the last part quietly, still respecting that she did not want her abilities well-known.

She bowed slightly, craning her neck but never breaking eye contact. "Tomorrow then, sir," she said softly as he brushed his lips over her hand once more. She tried to ignore the electrical jolt that went through her when he touched her. She retreated then, heading back into the sea of people to go home.

*o*O*o*

The next day dawned bright and early for Loki and he rose with the sun. The party had not ended til the wee hours of the morning and the entire palace was still asleep. Loki stretched in bed, yawning. Wine was the devil, he realized as he tried to shake off the headache last night had left him with. He settled for meditation instead. He closed his eyes, focusing on the center of his forehead as he used enchantments to ease the dull throbbing in his head. Slowly, the pain subsided. He knew he would have the palace to himself for the better part of the day if he had felt like this. Thor and his parents had had much more to drink the night before and did not have magical abilities when it came to healing.

Loki was lucky in that respect. Thor had been pleased with the display- that he could tell. Loki had received several pats on the back for his work but the one person he had wanted to impress the most had loved it. Oh yes, he had wanted to make Thor happy at the time, but he also wanted- as much as he hated to admit it- Anja to see it and like him for his talents. He had used this as a way to prove to her that he was talented in the field of magic.

He knew she would take him up on his offer of meeting again that evening and not just because she had promised to do so. The novelty of his new found friendship was making him a very happy man. He had hardly gone to sleep last night for thinking about it.

He wondered if she had done the same…

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! I wanted to get another update up tonight though as I am unsure of when I can post again. Next chapter will have much more Loki and Anja interaction in it. **

**Also, for those that do not know yet, I have posted portraits of Selena and Anja up on my Deviantart account. **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful support! I feel as though I cannot thank you all enough! **

**Til next update,**

**~Sirius **


	9. Chapter 9: Flow

"…_and time goes quicker_

_Between the two of us…"_

_~What the Water Gave Me_

* * *

The sun began to set that evening and Anja found herself traipsing across the path that would lead her to the gardens. She was stupid for going here. She knew it. But she so desperately wanted to see him again. She had never felt this way before and it worried her. It was only a means to perfecting her magical skills, she reasoned to herself. It had nothing to do with those emerald green eyes or the face that looked like it was carved from marble….

No. This was strictly practicality. She wanted knowledge and he was the means to gaining it. It was simple as that. Her bare feet padded along the stone path. The stones still bore the warmth from the day though the twilight air was certainly taking a turn for the cool side.

It had not taken much to get away from Selena. Her poor sister had fallen asleep in the early afternoon next to Fandral on the couch and showed no signs of waking anytime soon. Anja knew she would be safe from her sister's prying eyes at least. There was still, of course, the matter of the whole of Asgard. Her path took her directly in the line of sight of the whole capitol. Surely someone would notice her almost daily wanderings up and down by now. Or perhaps she was just growing paranoid. After all, the last few times she had come up here had not been to meet anyone, let alone a prince.

She reached the gates and slipped inside, taking in the brick walkway that led to the fountains. He was nowhere in sight.

Had she imagined him telling her to meet him here? How embarrassing that would be! No matter, she picked her skirts up and made her way down to the fountains. Water welcomed her as she sat down on the brick side and trailed her hands across the surface. Tendrils danced across her knuckles as she inhaled, telling herself to relax. This was no different than when she had come before, only something in the back of her head wondered if this was what Midgardians called a date.

Back and forth, back and forth. The slow motion of her hand created subtle ripples that stretched across the largest fountain. She watched them as she pulled her hand away. They reached the other side, now just faint ripples as they bounced back towards her. She let out a sigh as she watched a crane walk gracefully across one of the ponds that were further down in the gardens. Its white body stood out against the last few rays of sunlight that fell. Everything else was in shade.

The crane froze for a moment, looking her way before it flew off suddenly. She furrowed her brow, not understanding until a pair of leather booted feet appeared beside her and a pale face appeared next to her reflection in the pond. She looked up swiftly, almost as scared as the bird and just as tempted to run.

Prince Loki looked down at her, smirking. "How are you this evening, My Lady Anja?"

She stood up, not bothering to brush the clay dust from the bricks off her gown. "Well, and yourself?"

He smiled again as he looked away. "A bit better now," he replied. She looked him over. He wasn't dressed in his armor of last night anymore. Instead, he wore a simple green shirt and black bottoms. "I wanted you to show me craft once more," he said.

She nodded as she turned to the water.

*o*O*o*

Anja's face crinkled in determination as Loki watched her pull water from the fountain. He was still impressed by her uncanny ability to move it so easily. She was ready for the next step in her sorcery when it came to this element, but he knew she still needed proper training in the other three first.

They would get to that in time he supposed. It would give her plenty reason to come back to the gardens and spend time with him…

Anja finished her maneuver and the water slipped back into the fountain. Loki nodded his approval.

They practiced for the better part of an hour, completely at peace in their silence and their magic. Neither one had to say anything because nothing needed to be said. The magic did the talking for them.

By the time it had gotten dark, Anja needed to return home. Loki nodded, bowing to her at the end of the lesson. She walked away from him but turned around after a moment of deliberation. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked shyly.

Loki beamed. "Yes. If that works for you, My Lady Anja," he bowed his head forward once more.

*o*O*o*

"Anja!" Selena said as Anja ducked through the doors of her sister's home. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

Anja blinked once. "Forgive me," she said solemnly. "I just… wanted to take a walk about the gardens and lost track of the time. They really are quite lovely in the evening." _Lovely for another reason_, she added mentally.

Selena let out a slight huff of air. "Well then, please try to be back sooner or at least tell someone where you are." Anja nodded.

"Forgive me, sister, but I am quite tired. I've not slept half the day away as you and Fandral have."

Selena smiled. "Aw. You believe you are getting off the hook that easily, don't you? Oh, Little Anja… You've still to tell me about how you know Prince Loki and why he seemed to be so smitten with you last night."

Anja raised an eyebrow. He had been smitten with her? "He is simply an acquaintance. He's been to the library before," she said quickly. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Loki had told her that he used to go to the library in his youth. Selena nodded.

"But you did not see the way he looked at you? Goodness he did not even seem to notice when I walked up to retrieve you for dinner! Anja! He's a prince. Just think of what a marriage that would be!" Selena prattled on, preaching to Anja about the night before.

"Sister!" Anja said as Selena started getting a bit too overexcited. "Enough please. I am terribly sorry, but I need to go to sleep now."

Selena bit her lip. "Okay then," she muttered as she gave Anja a hug. "Sleep well…"

*o*O*o*

Anja mulled over what her sister had said, though she hated the thought of becoming attached to anyone here. She found it increasingly difficult even to focus on the set of water manipulations Loki had given her in book form. She sat in bed, trying to relax and calm herself to where she could sleep.

Finally, her eyes felt droopy and she closed the book and blew out the candle on her bedside.

_ Cool hands brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Without opening her eyes she knew exactly whose hand it was. She opened her eyes to slits to meet Loki's emerald green ones. They were looking back at her intently, piercing her thoughts… her soul. _

_ For the longest time they stood there, neither speaking. Loki brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it slowly, never breaking eye contact with her. His lips were still cold… but to her horror she found that she wanted them on so many other places than just her hand. He seemed to think so too as he brought his lips to hers tenderly, kissing her chastely for a moment before slipping his tongue between her lips gently, forcing her mouth open, opening the kiss and pouring himself into her…_

Anja's eyes snapped open as she woke abruptly. Sunlight poured in and across her bedspread. The white room had almost a glowing quality to it. She pressed her palms to her eyes in irritation. The dream had been so vivid! Was that really what she wanted?

No. She wanted her books. She wanted to run the library one day… _her_ library.

She dressed quickly, taking a book and walking away from the house at a breakneck pace. The book was on astrophysics, a mind numbing subject that would keep her mind busy and unable to process anything else while she focused on it. She found a small gazebo off of one of the many paths in the gardens. She would not be disturbed here.

She sat there for an hour and a half, going through calculation after calculation, getting nowhere with any of them. She realized each time she heard a sound she would look up to see if it was Loki. That irked her even more. She finally decided to head back home after an unsuccessful attempt at clearing her head. What, even books could not help her now?

*o*O*o*

Anja and Loki quickly fell into a routine in the gardens each evening teaching each other what they knew, helping each other in their weaker areas. Anja found herself looking forward to it every day. She saw it as an escape from the pressures that her books could not relieve her of. And she was learning the whole time.

A week passed and Anja trudged up to the gardens, completely ready for another lesson. Loki had said he was going to teach her how to manipulate things other than water. He had said something about earth.

So when she saw him sitting cross legged in the dirt when she came through the gates, eyes closed, she immediately wondered what was going on. His dark lashes splayed out over his white cheekbones and she felt her breath start to come a bit quicker. Did he really hold this much sway over her? she had never seen him with his eyes closed and this was an entirely new thing for her.

She was broken from her thoughts when his eyes snapped open to look at her. A smirk crossed his features as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. "My Lady Anja, how are you today?"

Anja smiled. "I am well," she said- like she always did. Even if she was feeling stressed or worried or simply aggravated she never showed it in front of him. something about the way he acted made her feel like she needed to prove herself in front of him.

"I am glad to hear it," he said as he took her hand and kissed it like he always did. No matter how many times he did this simple action she always felt more alive after it, as though a small spark kindled within her. "We've something entirely new for you to accomplish today, My Lady." She furrowed her brow, smiling though her confusion. He smiled back as he motioned for him to follow her. "We agreed that you should learn the other elements, did we not?" he asked absently as he took off towards a far gate on the eastern side that Anja had never been anywhere near before. A circular path led the two around it. The path here was different from the bricks that layered most of the paths of the gardens. Here, the path was more like crushed red gravel. The flower beds seemed to grow wilder as well, but they never lost the manicured presentation that Asgard was notorious for.

Anja nodded as she trailed behind Loki, looking around. The stone fence seemed to open out into… was that a forest?

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked as she took in the tall evergreen trees that were most definitely a forest. Loki didn't answer, he just kept walking. The two made it to the gate and stopped. Loki turned to her.

"Trust me, Lady Anja, you will find what I am about to show you very helpful." When she continued to look into the forest, he spoke again. "What, does it frighten you?" She did not miss the smirk that tugged at his lips.

He offered his arm, but she brushed past it, pretending not to see him. A dirt path led through the trees and Anja soon realized that the trees were on a sloping hill. She was not looking forward to the walk back uphill, but she continued. She could hear Loki's soft footsteps behind her. the trees provided ample shade from the hot afternoon sun and the winding path was cool under her bare feet. This place almost reminded her of the tall pined forests of her home. Almost.

Her ears pricked up when she heard the rushing sound of water. Was that a river? It would explain why the path sloped downwards… Loki noticed her distraction.

"A river runs just another few hundred feet from here, My Lady."

She turned back to him and nodded, a broad grin stretching across her face. The manipulation of true river water was something she had never done. Ever. Had he known how happy this would make her?

The first glimpse that Anja caught of the river took her breath away. It was beautiful. The closer she got, the more sound she was able to hear from the snaking water. She veered off the path as the shore came in sight, digging her feet into the sand when she reached it. Loki stood behind her, waiting for her to get over the initial shock of the river's splendor. When she turned back around he was grinning at her.

"What?" she said quietly.

"Your happiness is contagious," was all he said as he walked up to stand by her side. "Now. Are we ready?" Anja rolled up the sleeves of her gown as she took a sure step towards the river. Loki;s hand gripped her shoulder, though and she turned back to see what he wanted. "I know you know how to manipulate water, Lady Anja. I meant something else entirely."

She furrowed her brow once more as he turned back to the Cyprus trees that sent knob-like knees out into the water. With a slight intake of breath, he jerked his hands upward and uprooted one of the knees, pulling the entire root that was under water up and out. He laid it back down once he thought she had the idea of what to do and it returned back to its original place.

"Your turn," he said quietly as he took a step behind her.

"I… I cannot."

"Of course you can. You are gifted enough. I have seen you. We decided that you should learn the other elements. This is your first step."

Anja crossed her arms, thinking. "Plants are not an element…"

Loki let out a slight snort. "Oh, My Lady, there is much you need to learn. I thought you read?" he was taunting her and she could not stand it. "This plant is comprised of both water- which is your specialty- and earth. It is solid and yet is filled with the very liquid you can control. Trust me, My Lady. You are quite ready to do this. It is a mere stepping stone to the next level."

Anja let out a breath as she stepped away from him and faced a Cyprus knee. She looked it over, taking in its shape, its coloring; she even ran her hand over it to feel its texture. Sure enough, she could feel water pulsing through it. she stepped back, focusing on the water within it, trying to move it. Nothing happened. Oh, the water within the wooden root thrashed around like a caged animal, yet the root kept it from moving.

"You are thinking too much on the fluidity aspect of what you are manipulating. Focus on the wood. Take a stand and move it!" Loki's voice broke through her concentration.

She tried to do what he said for several seconds, nothing but his advice going through her head. Less fluid, more solid…

It was not for another second or two that the wood slowly began to move.


	10. Chapter 10: Deep

_"Oh, my love, don't forsake me_

_Take what the water gave me"_

_~'What the Water Gave Me'_

* * *

Anja couldn't help but laugh as the Cyprus knee lifted in the air, completely by her doing, and settled back down again. It was truly an experience she had not felt before. Moving something other than the typical water that she was used to truly was a feat.

She felt her knees give out from the strain and she fell back onto the sand. She was still smiling. "Wow…" she said breathlessly as she looked up at the dark blue sky. It was getting later in the day now and the sun peeked over the mountains in the west.

Her hair splayed out against the river pebbles that lined the bank and she brought her hands up to rest behind her head. She laughed again. She was also aware of Loki coming to sit down beside her. He was careful as he sat down to her left, lounging next to her on the bank and propping himself up with his elbow so his torso was facing her.

"That was… amazing," she breathed again.

Loki smiled. "That was nothing. Just wait until you get a bit more advanced. There is so much more out there I doubt even you could think of." He looked back off across the water, tugging at a weed that poked through the river stones in front of him. "So, My Lady Anja, tell me more about yourself." Their time together had been used up by magic and he realized he knew next to nothing about the marvel before him.

She sat up after another few seconds, pulling her legs into her body and wrapping her arms around them to hold them close. She rested her head on her knees, looking at him. "What… what would you like to know?" Her doe-like eyes were trained on him.

Loki shrugged. "We all know you are the Librarian's daughter. What are your other interests? Why are you so intent on staying with your books when there are whole other worlds waiting to be explored?"

Anja crinkled her brow again as she thought. She had never talked to anyone about herself other than what was necessary. Even her own family often did not know what went through her head most of the time. When she looked back up his gaze was boring into her and she swallowed. He had inched a bit closer as he spoke.

She looked back across the water, watching the tall pine trees sway in the breeze. "Books are worlds of their own. The only difference is that they are within one's own imagination and cannot go any farther. No one gets hurt in books. The good people always win; the bad people always get what they deserve. The real world is not like that… and it frightens me." She said the last part very quietly, a flush touching her cheeks. She had never told anyone that. Ever. So why was she telling a man she had only met a few weeks ago this now?

Loki seemed to understand where she was coming from. "What of your parents? You have spoken of your father-"

Anja took in a breath when he said that, stopping his words in their tracks. "My mother… my mother is dead."

Loki's eyes softened and he reached out for her hand… out of habit she drew away quickly but he grabbed it anyway. She looked back down at him. "I am truly sorry." His green eyes possessed nothing but sympathy and… caring?

She stretched her lips in an awkward smile, but it was still sad. "Apparently I got my dark skin from her. I've not much memory of her, but that is what my father says."

"And what of your other talents?"

Anja shrugged. "As far as I know neither of my parents possessed the abilities that I do. I've no idea where my magic came from. What of you?"

"What would you like to know about me?" his voice was low, nearly a growl.

She cocked her head to the left. "You've not told me much about your family either. Do you and your brother get along? Forgive me, but the two of you seem so… different."

Loki nodded and wiped sweat from his brow. It had gotten so damn hot! He tried to tell himself that it had nothing to do with the close proximity he and Anja were of each other, that it had nothing to do with her hand in his own, the way her dress clung to her body…

"My brother and I are very close…" he paused, thinking of what to say next. "He is often… favored by the other Aesir- Do not give me that look. I am not imagining it- as he possesses the more obvious talents of brute strength. But that does not make me love him any less."

Anja bit her lip and nodded. Loki tugged at the collar of his shirt a bit, looking at the water again. Without further warning, Loki sat up swiftly, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the ground behind them. Anja's eyes went wide as saucers as she sat bolt upright.

*o*O*o*

"What are you doing?" Anja's voice was a near hysterical cry as Loki stripped down to nothing but his pants. He smirked inwardly that his actions made her uncomfortable.

"I am going for a swim. Care to join me?"

Anja had averted her eyes from his semi-naked form, focusing on the river pebbles. "I am fine," she managed.

With a shrug, Loki dropped his boots onto his neatly folded clothes, laying them on a large bolder. He stepped into the water, enjoying the cool feel of it on his skin. He had always liked the cold better than the warmth of Asgard. Unlike most of his kinsmen, he performed better in the cold as far as physical and magical abilities went. He did not know why, and he had never cared enough to question it.

He floated back in the river, looking up at the sky. His collar length raven hair fanned out around his head. Clouds passed idly in the sky. He was aware of a set of silver eyes on him at that very moment. He looked up to meet her gaze. She was now a good fifteen feet away from him; five feet away from the water on the shore and he had paddled out ten feet into the river. The current was not harsh enough to whisk him away and his magical capabilities kept him in place as well.

"The water is truly fine, My Lady Anja," he called to her as he tread water. His feet barely touched the bottom now and he had to swim to stay afloat.

Anja looked as though she were contemplating something deeply as she watched him. "I don't swim," she said sheepishly after a moment of obvious thought.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Certainly you enjoy the water, My Lady! All people enjoy swimming!"

She bit her lip as she looked at him. "I mean… I _can't_ swim."

He raised both eyebrows at this. "I find that to be rather ironic, My Lady, given your particular gifts. A talent for manipulating water and yet you cannot keep afloat?" Anja shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the pebbles. With a toss of his head, Loki swam back in to her, walking to the shore just enough to where the water lapped around his knees. He held a hand out to her and she shook her head. "Come now, I will not let you drown."

She looked at him for a moment, shaking her head. With a shrug he turned his back on her, looking to the opposite bank of the river. He could make out a crane walking gracefully along the opposite bank, bending down and plucking a fish from the water with great skill.

_Patience, Loki. _

As he suspected, he soon heard the faint rustling of cloth as Anja stepped out of her simple gown and waded out to him. She was still in her very modest underclothing- it could have been a whole other dress- but it was much flimsier than what he always saw her in… like a nightgown… With a shake of his head, he took her hand and waded out. She trailed behind him a bit, still timid. He pulled her along. "My Lady, I assure you, you are quite safe with me."

Her grip only tightened on his arm. Anja, being shorter, was the first to lose touch of the bottom. Loki had been slightly in front of her and had to spin around quickly as she began to flail a bit. She had gone under briefly, never losing grip of his hand, before he pulled her back up, pulling her close and supporting her. He could still touch the river bed and the water was merely up to his shoulders. Anja sputtered a bit before she gathered her bearings and realized how close they were to each other. She felt his breath on her cheek.

"Thank you," she said simply in an attempt to break the heavy silence. He felt the tension that had built in her body after he had grabbed her. He was holding her as though one would a child, her knees supported by one arm, his other wrapped around her waist. Her arms had wrapped behind his neck instinctually when he had grabbed her, latching on for anything solid.

"This is not so bad, is it?" he asked with a crooked smile as he swayed her a bit in the current. She had not relinquished her grip around his neck… He liked it.

She bit her lip again and shook her head to agree with him.

"You really did not know how to swim then," he said with a smile in his eyes.

Anja looked back at him. "Vanaheim's waters are dangerous. There was no way I could know how. It is not something one learns by reading about it."

Loki laughed then, pulling her closer. She felt so good in his arms… so right. _Careful, Loki. Do not get ahead of yourself…_

*o*O*o*

Anja's breath came quicker as she felt Loki's bare chest against her. Thoughts of her dream a few weeks ago came rushing back to her- thoughts she had all but suppressed. She closed her eyes. "Just do not let me go, please."

She felt his arms loosen their hold a bit and her eyes flew open, pulling herself even closer to him. Every question she felt was expressed in her eyes. The Midgardian term "What the hell?" seemed to be the most prominent among them.

Loki was smiling… and his face was so close to her own. His breath brushed her cheek again and she shivered involuntarily. Her eyes met his own. He was smiling, laughing silently at her. "Don't worry, My Lady Anja, I shall not let you go." She looked at him for a moment. "Trust me," he said as he loosened his grip only slightly. She felt like she would sink to the bottom if he let go of her for a moment, never to resurface. He never broke eye contact with her; he just repositioned his grip to where she was not as dependent on him to keep afloat. "Try to use your powers to stay afloat. The water will work for you if you let it." She nodded, still terrified he would let go of her, but with something new to focus on she was not as scared. "Close your eyes and focus. I promise I shall not let you go until I feel you are safe."

She closed her eyes. All that kept her afloat were the hands of a man she knew little of wrapped around her upper arms. She summoned as much water as she could, forming a sort of current that continued to push her upwards beneath her. She figured it resembled the current kicking formed for a swimmer when treading water. She felt his hands leave her, but she was too focused to be afraid. Her powers- as always- kept her calm.

She opened her eyes briefly and found emerald green ones peering back at her intently, studying her. With that her body and concentration turned to jelly and she felt herself going under again. He reached out for her as her head dipped below the surface, pulling her back to him. He was leaning into her, resting his forehead against her own. "I suppose that is enough for today, don't you?" he whispered. She could feel his heart hammering against his chest where one of her hands had come to rest and his breathing matched her own.

She was breathless in his grasp. His face was right back near hers. She closed her eyes again and nodded against his forehead, pulling away after a few seconds. That _had_ been enough for today. But why did she want more? Why did she _need_ more?


	11. Chapter 11: Melting

**Ok. Can I just say "WOW!" You all are the best readers I could EVER ask for! Seriously! 20+ reviews in 24 hours! I love you guys so much! I was going to wait to write the next chapter, but all of this support… gah! I just had to write for you lovely people! I hope this chapter is just as good as the last… ;)**

* * *

"_Lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the overflow_

_Pockets full of stones"_

_~What the Water Gave Me_

* * *

Loki walked back to the palace in a daze. What had just happened between them? She had allowed him to hold her, to get close to her. What did that mean?

He kicked a stone along the path, keeping his hands in his pockets and his eyes cast downward. "Brother!" Thor's voice travelled to him from the palace courtyard. Loki snapped his head up. He was clearly deep in thought, couldn't Thor see that? "Father wishes to speak to us. It is a matter of great importance."

That never meant anything good. With a sigh, Loki picked up the pace in his steps and continued on into the palace.

*o*O*o*

"You're leaving?" Anja said as she got up from the edge of the fountain she had been sitting on. It had been two days since they had last seen each other, two days that had gone by as slow as molasses for Anja.

Now here she was with Loki again, being told that the rest of her days here would be even slower. Loki turned to face her, walking over to her. "Yes," he said quietly. "My father is sending my brother and me on a diplomatic mission into one of the far realms. I know not when I shall return, but I saw it only fitting that I let you know before I leave."

Anja tried not to laugh out loud at the absurdity of the comment. Another thought sobered her up very quickly. Why did she care whether or not he was here?

The next question was on her lips before she could stop it. "When?"

"Two day's time," Loki returned.

"So soon…" Anja said quietly. She could feel his eyes on her. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourself," she forced out as she straightened her skirt. Bile rose in her throat at the thought of Loki, alone and single with his flirt of a brother, on a diplomatic mission in another realm with new and no doubt beautiful women at his beck and call. She made to turn to leave, but he stopped her.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he brought his hands to rest on her shoulders. "Where do you think you are going, My Lady?" he asked playfully, abandoning his princely tone. "We've still got a lesson for tonight."

Anja's brow furrowed, but she felt relief and excitement at the idea of one more lesson with the prince. She stepped from his grasp, noting he had been more physical with her since the day in the river…

He pulled something from his breast pocket, a flat, paper-looking envelope. She did not realize what it was until he pulled a single stick with a rounded end out of the packing. The smell of sulfur hit her in a wave.

Loki took the match and struck it against the brick railing of the fountain. The flame surged slightly, then shrunk to a more manageable size as it sparked to life. Anja's eyes were wide, but anticipation buzzed in the back of her mind. Another element?

"I thought we would try something that is a bit more in your area of magic."

Anja cocked her head, still thoroughly confused. "But… fire is the opposite of water, is it not?"

"Ah." Loki spoke softly. "It is in all but one thing, My Lady." He swiped a hand over the flame, pulling it from the match and letting it dance at his fingertips as he had with the fireworks at Thor's party. "Just as you cannot control water, you cannot control fire. It is spontaneous, something I believe you have mastered quite well. One must flow with it, think with it. I think you can handle this little flame, don't you?" Without warning, he stuck his hand out to her, the flame dancing around his pale fingers. "Trust me," he whispered as he took her hand in his free one. She tried in vain to ignore the fact that he was touching her again. He held her hand open, setting the flame in his hand to hers. "Flow with it, just like water." His whisper made her shiver.

The fire stayed mere inches above the palm of her hand. She gazed at the orange flame as it licked at the air. She took in shallow breaths as she looked at it, the exhilaration surging through her. She looked up to see Loki watching her. He was watching _her_ and not the fire or her movements. His eyes were glued to hers. Just like that, the flame extinguished in her hand. Her concentration disintegrated. Did he know what that did to her?

Loki pulled another match from the envelope, striking it. "Shall we try again?" his eyes sparkled.

Anja swallowed, then looked around the gardens. Rose bushes and other shrubs dominated it. nearly everything here was susceptible to fire. If she lost control…

"Might we go to the river?" she asked. Loki seemed to read her thoughts and he nodded.

*o*O*o*

Loki watched Anja as she pulled the flames from one of his matches back and forth over the water. She had progresses dramatically in the short time she had had to learn. She was truly gifted. "Add a bit more to it, My Lady," he said from his seat on a bolder. She was out in the river, merely wading up to her knees, pulling the fire around her and manipulating it into forms he had seen her take with the water.

She looked up briefly, focusing completely on her craft. "Like this?" she asked as a flare shot from her hand and embers fell into the water.

"Perfect," he said. She extinguished the flame by dipping her hands in the river water. As she made it to the shore he hopped down from his perch to sit by her. "You are finished then?" he asked as she wrung out the hem of her green gown.

She nodded. "For a while at least. Though it is fun, it is very hard to handle or predict. Do you ever feel that way?"

Loki smiled inwardly. "Yes, My Lady, I have been feeling that way a lot lately."

She cleared her throat, unsure if his answer had had an intended double meaning. "You do not know how long you will be gone?" she asked quietly.

Loki shrugged, falling back on his elbows as he looked out over the sparkling water. "These things can take days or they can take months. My father never tells my brother or me."

Anja nodded. "Is it dangerous?"

"Sometimes," he said nonchalantly. "Why? Do you fear for me?" he smiled through his words.

Anja smiled back as his fingers reached for hers. She drew them away, he went for them anyway as usual. She did not speak for a few moments. "No, I'll…"

He edged closer to her at this point. "Yes?"

"Well, I suppose I will… miss you." There, she had said it. Loki laughed.

"My knowledge you mean," he fished. She smiled, not taking the bait. When he was convinced she was not going to speak looked he over at her. "I shall miss this as well. But I know I shall be back. But let us not dwell on this right now."

He got up, striking the last of the matches and presenting the little ball of fire to Anja. She looked at it briefly before drawing from it. A mischievous glint shot through her silver eyes and Loki thought he would shatter into a million pieces right there. "Can you play catch?" she asked as she twirled the little ball around in her hand.

Loki laughed. "I would imagine so," he said, matching her tone and taking a few steps backwards. "Why don't you try?"

Anja bit her lip, hesitating for a moment. "Okay," she said quietly. With the accuracy of a Midgardian baseball pitcher she lightly slung the ball of fire through the air, not controlling it, but focusing on sending it where to go, merely nudging the flame's particles in the right direction. To her delight, Loki caught it.

"Well, well, My Lady Anja," he said with the smile still in his eyes. "It looks as though you have created your own little game."

Anja grinned, preparing to catch his throw as he had hers. But something happened between the time that the flame left his hand and it flew towards her. It was almost as if everything was happening in slow motion. Instead of her hand flying up to catch the fire, the flame spread out and flared in front of her face, breezing past her in a wave of heat. She turned away frantically, wondering what had happened. Her elbow had instinctively flew up to protect her eyes and face.

Loki's eyes went wide as he rushed towards her, panic written all over his face.

*o*O*o*

Anja pulled her face from the crook of her arm, cringing at the pain on the outside of her right elbow. She had been burned slightly. She knew it was because she had lost focus. She had grown giddy at the concept of treating her craft like a game. This was just a reminder that magic was not a game, and that she was indeed playing with fire by even being near a Prince of Asgard.

She felt strong hands reach for her as she took in what was in front of her. She was looking directly into Loki's chest. The green silk of his shirt was all that she could see. His hand was under her left ear, pulling her hair back. What was he doing?

She was finally able to gain her bearings and she heard him saying something to her as he looked her over for burns.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. "Forgive me, I should have been more careful."

Anja closed her eyes at his touch. This was _his _hand on her neck. _His _touch that was comforting her, even though she was unharmed.

"I am fine," she said simply, but his free hand moved to her elbow. "Ouch," she mumbled as his long fingers pulled away the singed fabric of her gown and revealed a nasty looking burn.

He looked down at it, never taking the one hand from under her ear. His free hand covered the small burn and he closed his eyes in concentration. She felt a bit of cold in the wound, then nothing. When Loki took his hand away, a shiny pink scar, fully healed, was all that was left of the wound. If her dress had not been torn and singed where the wound had been one would never have been able to tell.

She looked back up to him, question after question burning in her eyes. Loki merely smiled. "I told you there were elements to magic you would never dream of, did I not?" Anja smiled slightly, still electrified by his touch. Then she looked down at the ruined sleeve of her dress. It was a dead giveaway.

Loki seemed to read her thoughts about the dress. With the same caring hand, he placed his hand up to her shoulder, trailing it down lightly over her arm and mending the dress. His hand under her ear twitched a bit as his gaze came back up to meet hers. "Thank you," she whispered. His thumb stroked her cheek and she noticed absently that it was cold.

Emerald and silver blended together as the two looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Anja's breath grew quicker as he brought his free hand to her waist, rubbing circles with the thumb of that hand into her hip. Her eyelids fluttered. "Loki…" she murmured.

*o*O*o*

With that one word, Loki's strength dissolved into nothing. He did not wait to ask permission- her saying his name like that had been enough. He realized idly that it was the first time she had called him by his real name. She had always called him "sir".

He brought his lips gently to hers and he felt her tense- but it was not in resistance to his actions. He was certain it was merely from her own inexperience. Once she had a grasp of the situation, that he was indeed kissing her, he was elated to feel her thin lips pressing back against his… that is, until she pulled away.

"I can't do this," she said, but it was obviously tearing her apart as she stepped from his grasp. "You know I do not wish for a husband or anything that might lead to one," she whispered. Her words cut him a bit as he reached for her again.

"I am not asking for that, My Lady," he said gently as he took her hand in his. "Not yet."

She smiled sadly. "Yet," she reminded him, repeating his last word. Her hand touched his face. "You deserve more," she said. "I do not intend to stay in Asgard after the warm season. Please, for the good of us both, let us not-"

He had brought her hand to his lips like he had done countless times, cutting her off midsentence. This time, she felt the warmth of his open mouth on it. Her very bones nearly dissolved; Loki could tell. His hand reached back up to cup her cheek, slipping around to the back of her head as he gently pulled her forehead to his- just like that day in the river.

She let out another breath, closing her eyes. The tension that was building between them was too much to bear. Oh, she wanted this- more than he knew. She wanted to be with him. But did that outweigh the future she had always dreamed of?

Loki looked as though he was going to kiss her again as he inclined his head towards hers. But he stopped right at her lips and she felt his breath as he whispered. "May I please kiss you, Anja?" No formalities, no sarcasm or wryness. All she heard was his voice, pure and sweet and caring.

He brought a hand to either side of her face now… and she could see his lips arch into an elegant smile when she nodded her assent.

* * *

**And… BAM! First kiss (or kisses?) **


	12. Chapter 12: Low Tide

"'Cause she's a cruel mistress

And a bargain must be made.

But oh, my love, don't forget me

when I let the water take me."

~'What the Water Gave Me'

* * *

Anja had never felt anything like this before. Oh, she had read about it plenty of times, there was no arguing that point. But she had never imagined that a kiss could feel as good as writers and poets made it out to be. She had been so wrong.

Loki had kissed her shortly after she had nodded her head. With her face trapped between his gentle hands, how could she refuse? Every part of him radiated a loving tenderness and all it made her want to do was return it.

She jumped slightly when his tongue flicked her upper lip. She pulled away from him then, arms still around his neck but no longer in contact with his lips. His eyes were glazed over as she was sure hers were as well. Her breath came in gasps as she took in lung-fulls of air. He closed his eyes, taking in what they had just shared. Anja looked into the setting sun. It would soon be dark and Selena would worry.

His forehead was resting against hers again, trying to get as close to her as possible. "I must go," she whispered. Loki's eyes snapped open, taking her in.

He stepped back and she felt as though she would fall down without him supporting her. He let one hand intertwine with her fingers. "I shall escort you," he said in a quiet voice.

*o*O*o*

"Please stay safe," Anja said quietly as they prepared to part ways at her gate. She had not removed her hand from his and she kept her eyes locked on his own emerald gaze.

Loki smiled. "Of course, My Lady," he whispered as he kissed the tops of her knuckles. He relished in the feelings he knew he was creating within her. "I shall be back as soon as I possibly can. You can count on that."

Anja looked down, sudden guilt flooding through her. The way he was looking at her… she knew that she would hurt him when she left. That kiss did not change anything. She needed to go back to Vanaheim eventually. She may even end up leaving before he came back. Maybe things would be simpler that way…

She smiled anyway, returning his gaze as he bowed to her. Then she was heading back down the path to Selena's house. It had gotten dark very quickly and the golden rooftops of Asgard reflected the silver light of the moon that had risen in the sky. It was very different from what she was used to.

She felt her pulse quicken when she heard a branch snap in the area to her left, some distance from the path. She jumped when heard it again. Yes, it was probably just a squirrel or other little creature, but she was still frightened. She did not know if it was merely the dark or her conversation and actions of the afternoon that made her so jumpy, but it was probably a mixture of both. Despite her rational, she took off at top speed down the path, her bare feet barely touching the stones.

*o*O*o*

From his spot in the gardens, Loki could make out Anja's slim figure walking down the path towards Fandral's home. He noticed for the first time that she had a sort of sensual way of walking when she was alone. Her shoulders, normally slouched when in a crowd, were now taller and her hips swayed ever so slightly. He tilted his head slightly when he saw her jump, pause as if listening, and then take off like a deer down the path.

He chuckled. She was unused to the woods and any sound would probably make her jump. There had been a time when he had been like that when he was younger.

He very much hoped that his father would not make this trip longer than it needed to be. He feared that if he did not return home within weeks, Anja would leave before he could see her again. The warm season was coming to a close. Soon, winter would be knocking and Anja would be gone with the warmth. As she made it back to the city and out of his sight he turned around to head to his own home. He would miss her dearly. Though they had known each other for little over a month he had grown attached to her in ways he had not ever fathomed.

He had had his fair share of experience when it came to women, but none of them had been like her. He had felt the heat of passion before, the rush that came with making love- that was only what it was to be a man- but he had never felt so emotionally attached to someone. It was not lust that drove his passion for her, but his love of her wit and emotions and yearning for knowledge. He saw a better image of himself when he looked into her big, silver eyes.

He would do his duty to his father, but he would return as soon as possible. He did not wish to lose her so easily. Books could draw her away from him, but he could pull back just as hard.

*o*O*o*

Anja found Selena and Fandral in deep conversation when she came back into the grand house. Selena was seated across from Fandral, her hands in his.

When the blond woman looked up, her pale face was splotted and puffy- like she had been crying. Fandral looked over at Anja and motioned for her to join them. "What's wrong, Selena?" Anja asked worriedly. She sat down across from her sister.

Selena shook her head as she buried her face in her pale hands. A curtain of blonde hair fell over her forearms, covering her face from view completely. Fandral tucked it back behind her ear. Anja just watched. It was all she could do. She had no idea what was wrong and even if she had known she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to help.

"Sweetheart," Fandral said gently, reminding her that Anja was there and waiting to be told what was going on.

"I'm… I think I'm pregnant." Selena barely got the words out. Anja just stood there, transfixed and dumbstruck.

Was that not something one was to be happy about? Surely Selena would have wanted a child now that she was married… but why was she crying like this?

"Selena," Anja said, trying to put a smile on her face. "That's… wonderful!"

Selena shook her head. "I'm not ready for a baby!" she choked out.

Anja gave her sister's hand a squeeze. "Selena, you are a wonderful older sister. You raised our younger sisters almost single handedly. You will make a wonderful mother."

Selena hiccupped before turning her violet eyes to Anja. Her words seemed to help though and the older girl calmed down a bit. "But we've not found you a suitor yet! Oh dear me we've only another fortnight before I am to send you home to father! And then this happens…" she placed a hand on her belly as she bent over and let out another sob.

Anja felt as though she had been struck. A fortnight? That was really all she had left? She felt elation soar within her. She would soon be home with her books and the library and her normal clothes… Then why did she feel like she would be leaving something behind if she left?

She shook her head, patting her sister on the back and bidding the couple good-night. She simply could not handle any other emotions than her own tonight.

*o*O*o*

The next morning at breakfast, Selena was a different person entirely. Anja had risen later than normal seeing as she had nowhere else to be. She came down to the table, poured herself some tea, and cupped the warm cup in her hands as Selena bid her good morning.

It made Anja feel a bit better to see Selena smiling slightly. "Fandral has gone to the palace to see the two princes off this morning," she chatted idly. She cut her eyes at Anja to register her reaction at the mention of the princes.

"Oh?" Anja asked. She knew Selena had no knowledge of her involvement in the gardens with Loki and at the moment she preferred to keep it that way. Somehow it made whatever relationship they shared less official.

Selena nodded as she buttered a bit of toast. "He claims that the two have very important business in Gladsheim." Anja nodded again as she reached for an apple slice. When Selena decided that she would not get a response from Anja on the topic of Loki she switched topics. "Fandral says we can take another vacation after I have the baby." Selena's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I think I shall enjoy a trip inland. I do enjoy the sea air, but I have wanted to see the great vineyards thirty miles west of here for quite some time now."

Anja listened to Selena as the older sister continued on with the conversation. Anja was simply unable to get past the fact that just last night the girl had been crying about having a baby and now here she was excited simply for the sake of a vacation after. Anja wished that she could be made happy so easily…

Her thoughts shifted to emerald eyes and the owner's lips against hers briefly. Where was Loki now? Surely he would have prepared to leave last night so as to get an early start. She wondered if this trip would make him forget about her. In a way, that would be a blessing. She would not have to hurt him then… but did she want him to forget about her altogether?

She had never felt more cruel. She had not the right to jerk him around in such a way. She pushed his face from her thoughts as she settled back into conversation with Selena.

*o*O*o*

As the bifrost touched down, Loki was met with a blast of cold air. His dark hair blew around a bit in his face, tickling his nose. The cold quickly exhilarated him and he took off in the direction of the diplomat to Gladsheim's castle. If he remembered correctly, Gladsheim and Asgard were opposite each other as far as seasons went. While it was still the warm season in Asgard, it was the middle of winter here.

Thor had not worn the proper attire and started to shiver slightly before gaining control of himself. He was a warrior after all and warriors did not shiver from the cold!

Loki did not shiver once. He took in a breath of the dry air, wishing Asgard was going through this time right now. But then the thought of Anja crept back to him. When Asgard was in the cold season, she would no longer be there. He let out a breath and fog streamed from his nostrils. "Come on. Brother. Let us get this finished."

Thor smacked Loki on the back like he always did… and Loki tried very hard not to double over as the air whooshed from his lungs.

* * *

**Yeah… so not much romance towards the end of this. But it will be back, I promise! Also, I was extremely hesitant to introduce Selena's pregnancy, but if you will stick with it I promise it will play a very important part in Loki and Anja's relationship… it may not seem like it now but… you'll see. :) **

**Again, I was blown away by the amount of support I got for last chapter. Seriously. You guys are just…. Words cannot describe how wonderful it makes me feel to see everyone's reactions. All this response just inspires me and makes me want to crank out this whole story in one sitting! I hope to have another update up tonight, actually. :D **

**~Sirius **


	13. Chapter 13: Dark

Anja spent the next week pacing around the city of Asgard. She spent a majority of her time in the gardens and though she would not admit it to herself, she stayed there hoping Loki would show up. Selena had been battling morning sickness- a sure sign of a woman in her early pregnancy. Though Anja cared for her sister, she simply could not handle the amount of hormones that had escalated in the house. She needed space.

The medicine woman that had been coming by to help Selena was one Fandral had found in the palace healing rooms. She was a royal healer that Anja did not know the name of. With her blonde hair pulled back in a severe bun on the top of her head and thick spectacles that gave her an insect like appearance, the healer carried herself with the arrogance that would befit a queen. Anja quickly disliked her and found herself leaving the house whenever she came to call on Selena. The woman looked at her from beneath those glasses as if she could tell right then and there what Anja could do, what her powers made her capable of… Anja had come too far to have her cover blown at the hands of a terse, shrew of a woman. She had already risked giving her magic away with Loki and their daily lessons. Though she trusted Loki to keep her secret, she did not trust this woman.

Anja sighed, lying back against the grass of the gardens. She sucked on honeysuckle, letting her mind wander. White clouds moved quickly against the blue sky. She had only a week left here. A week left to endure this uncommon heat, the ever present judgmental eyes of the Aesir, and her sister's now daily mood swings.

It was too warm and she found herself uncomfortably sticky and sweating. She thought about going swimming but thought better of it. She did not trust herself in the river. Not yet. Though Loki had shown her how to swim she did not feel confident enough in her abilities to take such a drastic measure to cool off. If only Loki was here…

She stopped that thought right in its tracks. Loki was not here. It was best that he wasn't. Never mind the fact that he was an excellent swimmer, that he could hold her afloat by holding her in his arms…

_ Stop it, Anja. _

With another huff, she got up from her place in the grass. Perhaps it would be cooler back at the house. Surely the healer woman would be gone now.

*o*O*o*

The healer woman wasn't gone. In fact, she seemed to have made herself right at home. She piddled around with different kinds of herbs as magic whipped around her fingertips. "You!" she demanded as she pointed to Anja with one hand and thrust a bowl at her with the other. "I need water. Your sister needs it."

Anja stared at the woman, slightly dumbstruck. She realized her mouth was open and she quickly closed it as she turned on her heal to go to the well. She was sorely tempted to use her magic and summon the water up, but thought better of it. This could just be a test that the healer was giving her to see if she was talented in magic. She plunged the bowl into the warm water. The well was shallow and warmed easily in the hot sun. She missed the coolness of the deeper fountains and the cold water of the river.

When she turned around she offered a silent prayer of thanks that she had not used her magic because Fandral was standing in the doorway. "I swear on the Norns if that woman does not leave by sundown I shall throw her from this house myself," he said only partially in jest. Anja's thin lips stretched into a grin.

"And I shall help you," she said jokingly.

"I cannot believe she sent you off like that. If Selena knew…"

"She won't," Anja said with a wave of her hand. "It is not a big deal. I am grateful for work to do." She was not merely being modest. She had in fact missed the feel of weight in her arms. The library had often required her to carry stacks upon stacks of books. A bowl of water was nothing. She brought the bowl to her chest in an attempt to calm the rocking waters. She focused on it for a fraction of a second, readjusting the surface tension of the molecules and making them steady all together. She looked back up to see if her actions had been noted. Fandral seemed to have missed them. At least she thought he had missed it.  
Fandral stroked his beard, looking at her. "I swear by the life of me there is something different about you, Sister," he said.

Anja met his gaze, shrugging. "I am fine," she said as she tried to make her way to the door.

"Aye, I can see that," he said. "I mean you seem happier, though a bit distant."

"I am quite keen to return to the library," Anja said as she set the water down.

Fandral nodded. "Yes, I suppose that is it… You leave next week?"

"Yes," she said quietly. Why did everyone have to keep reminding her? She picked the water bowl back up awkwardly. It was so much easier to manipulate the molecules with her mind than to deal with the cumbersome attempts at containing it.

"Such a shame," Fandral said under his breath. "Your sister and I meant to tell you this the night she was so upset, but with all the uproar we forgot. We want to do something for you the night before you leave; a party of some sort."

Anja smiled. If they wanted to throw her one last party she could deal with it. "That would be lovely, Fandral."

I also would like to let you speak to Prince Loki. He and Prince Thor are returning tomorrow evening and both are close friends of mine. I think you will find much in common with him…" Fandral's tone was sly.

At that Anja's head shot up. She looked at Fandral, meeting his now smiling eyes. "W- why do you say that?" she asked. Her nervousness was written all over her face, she was sure. But she could not hide it, despite her valiant attempt at hiding her emotions.

Fandral laughed, clapping his hands together. "Dear Sister, I have worked and fought by a magician for years. I know a sorcerer when I see one. Or, in your case, a sorceress." Anja raised her eyebrows, fear shining in her eyes. Fandral stood up. "Oh, do not worry. I shan't say a word to anyone. I've kept your secret this long."

Anja was breathing shallowly now. How bloody obvious was it that she had powers anyway? Fandral had always seemed so oblivious to her and now he was just coming out with the truth? She decided not to question it. She heard the healer calling to her, wondering where she had gone.

She ignored it for the moment. "What all do you know?" she asked quickly.

"Oh, I'm no sorcerer, Anja. But as I said I do know the signs." Anja nodded once. Then he whispered. "I also know the signs of a girl in love."

At that comment her silver eyes went even wider. "I'm sure I do not know what you are speaking of," she whispered.

"Sweet Sister, please do not be afraid of me! Surely you did not think your continual absence at certain times would go unnoticed to a trained warrior. Trust me, I mean no harm. I am simply asking that you remain… safe. I know not who the lucky man is and at this point I do not care. You have my word I will not say a thing to Selena as long as you are careful." Anja heard the healer call for her again. "You'd best be going," Fandral said pointedly.

There was nothing else Anja could say so she nodded to her brother-in-law and walked back into the house.

When she came upon her sister's bedchamber she looked down at the pathetic bowl of warm water. Surely she would want it a bit cooler…

She really shouldn't have, but she dipped a single finger into the water, shooting a signal to cause the water molecules to condense around her finger. The water, now in a slower state, cooled a bit. She took in a deep breath as she walked into her sister's bedside. Selena's blonde hair was rumpled a bit and her alabaster skin looked almost green.

"Here you go," Anja said as she set the water bowl down and patted Selena's hand. "Keep thinking about the vineyards," she whispered to her older sister before turning on her heal and leaving before the healer could swoop in on her again. She had not used any 'magic' in the bowl of water that would enable the healer to detect it. She had only concentrated on shifting the state of the molecules closer to ice. There was no way her craft could be tracked like that… as far as she knew.

Her mind flew back to Fandral's speech to her. He had said he didn't know who she had been meeting, but then again he had mentioned the very person she had been seeing… What if Loki had been speaking with Fandral all along? He seemed to like to keep to himself, and he had often mentioned in passing how much he liked to read and study and cultivate his powers instead of fighting with the other warriors and his brother. It was all too much to process and she let out an exasperated sigh as she tread back up to her room. She would draw a bath and chill it to cool down from the excessive heat. Maybe then she could think a bit clearer.

*o*O*o*

The next day brought the same dull task of keeping watch over Selena. Anja was starting to worry for her sister, but the healer continued to say that it was normal for a woman to experience such sensations during her pregnancy. Anja could not remember her mother ever being confined to bed with nausea when she was pregnant with Anja's younger sisters. Aye, Anja had been very young, but she thought she would remember something like that.

Anja was beginning to lose faith in the healer. This woman seemed to be more interested in the gold coins Fandral would give her when she left that truly making sure Selena was feeling alright. Anja knew a way to help her sister and it involved a certain prince…

She had three days left to her in Asgard when a piece of folded parchment, sealed with the House of Odin's crest, appeared on her bedside table. She picked it up swiftly, slipping her fingers under the blood red wax with ease. She was perplexed to find nothing there.

She looked at it for a moment, wondering if someone had misplaced it… but then why was it sealed?

She turned it a bit, looking at it from different angles. She set it down on her pillow, convinced it was nothing, and turned to get dressed for the day. When she turned back around to glance at it, it was still blank. _How odd…_

She slipped her gown over her head, straightening it as the satin slipped over the rougher material of her corset, making a sort of rustling noise. After she had her gown on she froze when she heard something that sounded almost exactly like the rustling of silk over her corset… and it was coming from the piece of parchment on her pillow.

She walked over to it to see a single word being etched in dark green letters in the dead center of the paper.

_Tonight?_

She was being stupid. She knew she was. But the moment she saw those letters form as if by magic on the paper before her she knew it was from him. Loki was back, then.

She cursed her heart for quickening in its pulse when she saw his words. She cursed her mind for throwing in rational thought to deter her from going to see him. She knew he would mean later in the evening, after dark. She would not want to draw attention to herself and he knew it. Gallivanting around late at night with an unmarried man as an unmarried woman was a very, very stupid thing to do.

And she wanted to ask him something about magic. The healer woman had caused her to want to learn more about that element of magic. She wanted to be able to help Selena if the need arose during childbirth. Yes, that was still eight months away, but she feared for Selena. With the amount of trouble her sister was having with the pregnancy… it was quite possible that childbirth could end badly for both the mother and the child.

Anja did not wish to think that way, but she knew she needed to. Every bone in her body worried for her older sister. In the end, her rational thought put weighed her heart and she crumpled the magical piece of parchment up and set it aflame in her hand with magic until all that was left was a few ashes. It was easier this way: a clean break.

*o*O*o*

Anja's last full day in Asgard dawned bright and clear. Anja had been sleeping less and less after Loki's note and dark circles had formed under her eyes. Selena had recovered a bit and was helping Anja with her make-up for the evening she and Fandral had planned as a going away present for Anja.

She did not seem to know anything about Anja's powers and Anja decided that Fandral really was telling her the truth. Her view of her brother-in-law changed considerably. The foundation was back again as well as kohl and lipstick.

"Oh, Anja," Selena said as she touched up her own, gaunt face with make-up. The bouts of morning sickness she had undergone had left her haggard and tired-looking, but she was still beautiful under the make-up. "We will truly miss you. You will simply have to come back when the baby is born. I would love to have you."

Anja smiled at her older sister softly. "As you wish," she said soberly. Her outer appearance was a calm one. Her insides, however, were a completely different story. Her stomach tied itself in knots as she thought about who she would have to face when she went downstairs. Fandral had invited some fifty guests and most of them were already there. When she had heard the name of one guest in particular as he was announced drift up to her from downstairs her stomach had done back flips.

She had stood him up. It was simple as that. She was surprised that he had even come to her going away party. Surely his pride was wounded. Anja took Loki to be the sort of man that never recovered from wounded pride. "Shall we go down now?" Selena asked as she applied a bit more rouge to her cheeks.

Anja swallowed, taking in her reflection briefly. _Better now than never, Anja. _She turned to her older sister slowly and nodded.

*o*O*o*

Loki was looking right at the top of the stairs when Anja appeared. She immediately felt his eyes on her as she descended with Selena. She never met his eyes, though she knew he wanted her to. Once she was out of everyone's line of sight, she ducked through the crowd, ensuring she would stay hidden.

Selena had found Fandral by now and was hanging off his arm as he spread the news about the child. She made it to the outer wall, heading for a pillar that she could prop herself against and avoid attention. "I offer your sister my congratulations," a voice she knew too well met her ears from behind her.

She turned slowly around, biting her lip, trying to decide if he was angry with her. "Thank you, Sir," she said in her best formal voice possible. Amusement sparked in his eyes.

They stood there for a while, neither saying anything. Anja looked out over the heads of the guests. "So you are leaving tomorrow?" Loki said as he went to grab her hand. This time she pulled away, crossing her arms across her chest. Something flashed across Loki's eyes, but he quickly concealed it. Was it hurt?

She nodded. He grabbed her arm before she could react, but his touch was still gentle. He pulled something from under his cape, a wrapped parcel of sorts, before handing it to her. "I wanted to give this to you the other night as a going away present." Was she imagining the slightly accusing tone his voice had taken? "But better late than never, right?" he asked as he plopped a rather heavy package in her hand. It was wrapped in green paper.

She did not open it at first, but his gaze clearly indicated he expected her to do so. She slipped a careful hand under the edge of the paper, as if she were too timid to tear it. When she looked back up his eyes were on hers. She looked back down, feeling a blush touch her cheeks. A beautiful book, one she had never seen before in any library, looked back at her. She read the title aloud. "The Art of Healing: A Water Elemental's Guide."

"Fandral mentioned it may be of worth to you," he said quietly. "I just wanted you to have it."

As if on cue, tears pooled in her eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly. He was too good to her. Too good _for_ her.

As if it was nothing, he reached up and tenderly wiped a traitorous tear from her face. She looked around, startled. No one had seemed to notice. "I would ask to see you once more," he said quietly. "In person, seeing as letters seem to have no effect on you." A bit of bitterness inched into his tone. She winced before she shook her head.

"I leave tomorrow," she whispered. She was sure he had to struggle to hear her over the din of the party.

"What are you afraid of?" he said seriously as he stepped right up to her. his voice was an intimate growl.

"I am not afra-"

"Prove it," he whispered as he took her hand in his and brushed the knuckles ever so lightly with his lips. "Tonight, in the gardens."

She bit her lip as thoughts wheeled through her head.

Then she nodded her head. "Tonight, then."

He bowed to her once, never losing eye contact, and left the party completely.


	14. Chapter 14: Dangerous

"_You've been holding on a long time_

_And all this longing_

_And the ships are left to rust_

_That's what the water gave us."_

* * *

The party ended well after ten o'clock that evening. By the time all the guests had left, Anja was ready to go to sleep. _Not tonight_, she told herself. She could not believe she was actually going along with this. Loki wanted her to meet him. She couldn't hurt him again. She wondered vaguely what he planned to do at twelve o'clock at night in the middle of the woods. Surely they would not remain in the gardens. They would draw too much attention.

Selena helped her out of her corset and into her nightgown. Anja was unsure why, but she figured that her older sister simply wanted to have as much time with her as possible before she left in the morning. This also left her in a predicament. She could not lace up her corset on her own. How was she to meet Loki?

She bid her sister good night and pretended to slip into bed. She waited until the moon was high in the sky and the soft sounds of Fandral's snores reached her room before she shoved the blankets from her body. She noticed absently that it had gotten chilly during her last few days. It almost reminded her of her home.

She snagged a shawl from her bags. All of her other clothes had been packed up for her journey but one dress and she did not want to risk dirtying it and being discovered. Instead, she settled for the wool shawl. She kept it tightly around her as she padded barefoot down the hallway and slipped out of the back doors.

*o*O*o*

Anja could hear a wolf howling in the distance as she treaded down the path that she had come to know like the back of her hand. It sounded so sad and alone. She kept moving, still slightly bothered by the darkness that surrounded her.

When she made it to the gardens, she could easily make out the layout of them. The lanterns that typically lit the pathways at night had already been extinguished, but the moonlight bathed everything in a silver glow. She could even make out the dark, tall figure that was walking towards her at that very minute.

"I am glad you came, My Lady Anja," Loki's voice was a small murmur, but she heard it perfectly. He took her hand and kissed it like always.

"What do we have planned for tonight?" she asked as she cleared her throat. He did not miss the uneasiness his touch gave to her, or the passion that kindled in her silver eyes.

"Whatever you wish," he said, taking her hand. His emerald eyes still stood out in the dark against a face so pale it glowed in the moonlight. She tugged her shawl around her a bit more.

"The river," she said simply.

*o*O*o*

Anja pulled water around her with all the ease in the world. Loki had been right about learning the other elements and their effect on her strengths. She felt like she understood more now that she had worked with the rest of the world's matter. She was passing a stream of water to Loki, the two sending it back and forth like they had with the fire. They were knee deep in the river, Anja's shawl all but forgotten on the shore. The cool air felt good on Anja's skin, a reminder that she was in fact alive.

He smiled at her each time she looked at him and she found herself smiling back. She knew she would miss this. Somewhere deep down in her gut she knew that he was the reason. It wasn't just the powers he was introducing her to on a daily basis. It was him. The only time she had felt at peace on Asgard had been when she was with him.

Loki started taunting her as her arms grew tired. "Come now, My Lady, surely you are not already tired?" She gave him a playful mean face as he sent the water back to her. "You manipulate water as if you were a woman," he said, playing on the Midgardian phrase, "throwing like a girl".

At that, Anja summoned a splash of water up from behind him as she sent the stream of water back at him. He grew disoriented at the water coming from behind him and it splashed him across the back before he could do anything else. The stream she had sent also nearly caught him in the face, but he stopped it and sent it back to the river. He shook his dark head, trying to rid himself of the water that had no doubt gotten in his ears.

"So that is how we are going to play, then?" he said with a devilish smirk on his thin lips. Anja was grinning from ear to ear like a wild woman. The moonlight made her teeth flash as her grin widened. She stopped smiling and started laughing hysterically as Loki ran at her, charging through the water. She turned to run, but as she reached the shore she felt strong arms come around her waist, knocking her into the shallow water. She ended up on his chest, her right ear over his heart as they tumbled into the water together. She was still laughing and when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, pulling herself away from him and laying in the very shallow water next to him. She was already soaked, what did it matter anymore? As the laughter subsided, Loki and Anja's eyes met again.

He brushed a hand over her cheek from his spot beside her in the water. "You are even more beautiful when you are happy," he said quietly. She bit her lip at that, sitting up in the water.

"I… We should… dry off," she stuttered. She realized that her nightgown was soaked and that it had become quite see-through as it clung to her body. She got up quickly, heading over to the shawl on the boulders and wrapping it around herself.

Loki followed her shortly and sat down beside her on the sand. An owl hooted in the distance, standing out from the typical melodies of the crickets and she tucked her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked over at him, at the smooth planes of his cheekbones. She found herself thinking of his arms around her and how good it had felt to have his weight on top of her just moments ago, taking her down... She closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly. Her silver eyes snapped open to meet his.

"How much I shall miss this," she said softly. No need in concealing the truth.

Loki nodded. "I shall as well, My Lady." His hand reached for hers again. This time she did not draw away at all. That seemed to surprise him a bit because he looked back into her eyes. Slowly, shyly, she brought his hand to her lips, kissing it like he had done to her every time they met since the ball.

He smiled a bit. "Will you be missed at Fandral's?" he said tenderly. "Do you think you should go back now?"

Anja looked at him for a moment. "Yes," she said. She stood up and he followed so as not to break their locked hands. "I want to thank you for all you have shown me during my time here." She sounded so false. Even to her own ears she knew she came across as wanting more. She knew he would give it to her too… but then things would be that much harder. She would be gone in the morning. She may return for her sister's delivery but then she would return back home to run the library. His eyes darkened as he realized she was not going to ask him for anything. "Farewell, My Prince," she said quietly.

She bit back tears as she turned back to the path that would lead back to the gardens and then her home. She was three steps away from him when she felt his grip on her wrist… swinging her around… and his lips tackling hers. She moaned against his lips. She actually moaned. It felt so good. So right.

He lifted her up from the ground at this point, kissing her so deeply that she felt a thrill travel down her spine and to her toes. This time she did not jump when his tongue slipped between her lips. She welcomed it. She felt the cool of a boulder at her back as he sat her down on the one by the river, never taking his lips off of hers. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he kept her on the boulder by pressing his body against her. Only when she pulled away to come up for air did he move to her neck.

He kissed lightly in some areas, harder in others. She jumped as she felt his teeth nip at her throat in small bites down its thin column. He kept a hand behind her head to steady her, to reassure her that he was in control. Her eyelids fluttered when the hand behind her head gave away and moved to her waist and his face was gone from her neck. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her intently. The moment she caught her breath again she felt his hands at the shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders. All that she had on underneath was her nightgown: no corset, nothing but a flimsy piece of satiny material to shield her. Surely he wouldn't…

She was proven wrong. Slowly, he slipped the shawl from her shoulder, exposing the low cut neck-line of her gown. She felt his hands travel further up her thighs, under the material of her dress, and rest at her hips. She gasped against his lips as they covered her own then traveled to the sensitive spot under her ear. Her head tilted to the side, eyes closed as he worked a completely different kind of magic on her. "Lay back, Anja," Loki whispered in her ear, his warm breath filling it as he exhaled. She shivered as he placed a hand on either side of her in a cage and gently nudged her down, pressing his chest towards her and following her down. It was as if he were trying to keep as little distance between them as possible without actually touching her. His weight was quickly on top of her and she gasped again as his lips met the hollow of her collar bone.

*o*O*o*

Loki had been unable to help himself. At the sight of her turning her back on him to leave something had snapped. He needed her. He wanted her here with him. Her chest rose and fell against his as he hovered over her, her fingers wrapped into his shirt.

He heard her let out a little whimper of pleasure as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin: Lavender and warmth- if warmth had a smell, he was sure that her scent would be it. His nose travelled the length of her neck, inhaling. "I… can't lose you," he sighed into the crook of her neck. "I just can't." He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

He felt her tense a bit, coming back to her senses. "Loki-" It was almost a warning and Loki silenced her with his lips against her own in a kiss so gentle she nearly cried.

"Please, Anja," he said earnestly. "Let me love you," he kissed her forehead. "Just for tonight at least." He kissed her lower lip chastely. "And let yourself love me." He kissed her again, gentle caresses of her skin by his lips. "I know you do. I never wish to be parted from you ever again." He realized the truth of his words as soon as they were out of his mouth. The silver tongue had not made this one up. He knew this was truth.

And when she looked in his eyes he could tell she could see it too.

* * *

**I know! Cliff hangarrrrrr! Please don't hate me! I'll update as soon as possible. I also want to take the time to say that this was probably the most sensual little chapter I have ever written when it came to 'sexy times'. I just felt like they needed some sort of tender moment, you know? **

**Also, I forgot to add this to last update, but someone asked how much longer I have on this story. I'm thinking three or four chapters? That sounds right. I may also have the beginnings of a sequel stirring in the void I call my mind. ;) But that's just a possible little hint. **

**Thanks so much for your support!**

**~Sirius **


	15. Chapter 15: Currents

"_But would you have it any other way?_

_Would you have it any other way?_

_You couldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

Anja sat up, pushing Loki back up with her. She wasn't pushing him away though. Her arms were still on his shoulders. Both were breathing heavily as she closed her eyes and tenderly leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. One of her hands rested on the opposite side of his face. His hands were still exceedingly far up under her dress at the tops of her thighs, holding her to him, his thumbs rubbing circles in the tender flesh there.

Their foreheads rested against one another's momentarily and Anja's hands moved to his shirt, her fingers resting at the top button. Her silver eyes looked back up to his as she undid the first one, then slowly and methodically undid a few more. Her warm hands touched his chest, brushing it as she pushed back the fabric of his white shirt. Every move she made with him was just as careful as she was. He wanted more, to have all of these infernal bits of fabric removed from between them. A strap of her night gown had fallen down over her right shoulder, revealing the entire expanse of her collarbone uncovered save for the delicate braid that fell over her shoulder.

The way she was doing this to him was unbearable! How slow and careful she was being! When she leaned in to plant a kiss on his collarbone he threw his head back with a groan. He wanted to take her right then and there after such a simple action.

As if reading his thoughts she withdrew and looked him dead in the eyes. "Loki, I am not willing to give you everything. But I want you to know how much I care for you." Her eyes were shining in the moonlight. "I will go back tomorrow. My father needs my help. You have shown me so much and I have grown to love you."

Loki bit his lip. He registered what she had said but he was soon kissing her full force again, a bit harder than last time. She ran her fingers through his hair, clutching him closer. He ignored the feeling in his pants as her legs tightened more around him. Somehow they ended up in the grass where the pebbles of the river shore ended and the canopy of trees began. Moonlight filtered through the tree branches.

Anja had managed to get Loki's shirt completely over his shoulders now and she left kisses on his shoulders as he hovered over her. She felt his hand slip even further over her thigh, resting on top of it at her hip joint.

She jumped when it traveled even further over… and further down. "You are safe with me," he said into her mouth. She threw her head back and moaned his name. She heard him chuckle softly at the base of her throat when he saw the reaction he had elicited from her. Then the hand started to go into her undergarments and she heard the sound of a zipper. She sat up then, snapping out of the daze he had put her in. He had removed his hand to her thigh again as he let her sit up.

"No, Loki." The words were crystal clear in the night air. "I told you no from the beginning when it came to… that." She looked down at his hand as she said the last word. It was not that she didn't want it, but if she let him take that from her then she would be irrevocably his. She would always crave his touch, no matter what books were in front of her. It would be him that she wanted in the middle of the night, not her magic. And if she belonged to another person, how was she to grow into her own?

Loki kissed her again unabashedly. "As you wish, My Lady Anja," he said when the same look of determination did not leave her eyes. They sat together in silence for a time, Anja resting in the crook of his arm. They watched the stars through the trees.

"You should get back," Loki said quietly as he kissed the top of her head. She merely nodded and he helped her to her feet. The moon had gone down in the sky by now and the two were completely dry after their encounter in the river. He took her hand as they made their way back up to the gardens. It would be the last time for a long time that they walked that trail together.

*o*O*o*

"I believe this is your stop, My Lady," Loki said as he made a sweeping motion with the hand that was not holding Anja's. Anja stopped at the gate, looking back at him. He placed one more kiss on her lips and she allowed him to.

"I shall never forget you," he said. Pain dripped in every word, touching his eyes. She winced.

"Oh, Loki, Please do not do that to me!" Her eyes were filling with tears now, her hands hanging limply from his still halfway unbuttoned shirt. "You have taught me so much more than magic. You have taught me to feel more for a man than I ever thought I possibly could. But I have plans elsewhere. I must return to Vanaheim."

Loki grabbed her arm. "Stay. Please." Tears streamed from her eyes and he wiped them away as he had at the party that evening. "I would be a good man to you; a good husband."

Her eyes went wide at that comment. "We've known each other for a month and a half, Loki. You cannot possibly know that."

"I do." His gaze did not waver. She looked down and he cupped her chin in his hand to keep eye contact with her. "Will you ever return?"

Her thoughts dashed to Selena and the baby. Why lie to him? "Yes," she whispered. His dark eyebrows raised at that. "For my sister and the child though."

"Anja… Are you really so afraid of us? Please. Consider what I have said to you!"

Something shifted in her silver eyes. "I am… afraid," she finally said. "I'm scared."

He took her in his arms then. "Do not be," he said. "I shall wait for you. I promise it shall be your decision when we see each other again."

She finally let out a full sob into his shirt, getting tears all over the linen material. "Forgive me, Loki," she whimpered.

He held her at arm's length, looking into her eyes. "Whatever for?"

She inhaled again. "You are too good to me."

"Shhh," he said. In the distance, the dawn was starting to lighten the eastern sky. He tucked her under his chin, an action she had imagined him capable of doing in the past. He stroked her hair soothingly. Like everything else about him, it was better in real life than in her imagination. "You should go now," he said slowly, letting her know that he would be alright without her.

She pulled away and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered as he kissed the tops of her knuckles one last time. And then she was gone through the gates, disappearing in the semi-darkness.

*o*O*o*

Loki watched the spot that she had disappeared into for a long time. By the time he had turned to go back to the castle, the morning had streaked the gray sky with orange and reds as the sun peaked over the horizon.

Loki rubbed a long-fingered hand to his forehead, deep in thought as he walked back to his chambers in the palace. He was not tired, quite the opposite in fact. The night's events still had him on edge. He had never had a woman reject him during something like what they had been in the middle of. She had wanted it- that he could tell- but something had stopped her. Her actions did not turn him away, instead they made him want her even more. It impressed him.

He knew she would be back. He prayed that she would wish to see him.

*o*O*o*

Anja tucked the last of her belongings into a small purse, making the last rounds of her room and checking for anything she may have forgotten. She was very thorough, taking five minutes to make a single check. She bent down to look under the bed once more and when she stood up Fandral was in the doorway.

"Everything alright, Sister?" he asked as he came into the room.

She nodded. She knew her eyes were still puffy from crying. When she had returned last night she had spent her tears before falling asleep. She cleared her throat, grabbing the book Loki had given her and tucking it into her sack.

Down the hall she could make out the healer woman almost yelling at Selena. After the party last night her pregnant sister's stomach was not treating her well.

"Listen," Anja said quietly as she walked up to Fandral. "You send for me when that baby is a month away from coming. I do not trust that woman at all." She pulled the book Loki had given her from her bag to show Fandral. "I plan on being well trained by the time I return."

Fandral understood immediately and nodded. "Aye, sister. That you will be. I see the prince followed through with his gift plans after all." Anja smiled tightly. "Finish packing, Sweet sister. Your scheduled departure is in twenty minutes."

Anja gave another smile as she turned back to the room.

Later that day she left Asgard.

* * *

**Please bear with me! Once again, I want to thank you all for your support. It means the world to me!- if I haven't said that already XD. I will update ASAP. Also, if anyone has noticed, I have been leaving subtle hints and such about what MAY happen as I have written this entire story. (You can really see it in these past three or four chapters) just focus on Anja's train of thought. There is a common theme there… just throwing that out there for yall! :D **

**~Sirius **


	16. Chapter 16: Rip Tide

"_And oh, poor Atlas_

_The world's a beast of a burden_

_You've been holding on a long time"_

* * *

Anja stepped up on her tip-toes to slip a rather heavy book onto the top shelf of her bedchambers in the library. With a sigh, she brought her arms back down to her sides, straightening the hem of her skirt. It had been several months since she had returned to Vanaheim and she had thought her time would go by quickly now that she had her books. She had been wrong. In the beginning she had found herself waking from frantically vivid dreams of sleepless nights in the gardens with Loki. As she had feared when she went to soothe herself with magic she couldn't. Nor could the piles of books she had in her rooms.

Only after two months did she lose the dreams completely. But every now and then she would catch a glimpse of green eyes… or the feel of long fingered-hands on her…. waking her from the deepest of sleeps.

She had received several letters from Fandral and Selena about the progression of the pregnancy. Selena's letters were overly cheery- as if she did not want her sister to worry. Fandral's letters were stressed, choppy things. She did not receive letters from Loki.

She had long ago accepted that he would not write to her. She had hardly expected it. He did not seem the type to indulge in such trivial things.

The only thing she had heard from him after she left was a small inscription in the front of his going away present to her. She had been sitting in her rooms late that night finishing unpacking when she had heard the same sound that the magical parchment Loki had sent her had made.

Loki's gift lay open on her bed and she had walked over to the now open front cover. She had been certain that she had left it closed… until green letters started forming on the page.

_As days go by, the memories remain. I wait for you._

_~Loki _

She had looked at it for a time, each curve and point of each letter burning into her brain. She bit her lip as she lifted it from the bed. Then, as quickly as the words appeared, they disappeared, leaving a blank cream colored page in their wake. Then an arrow had formed in the same green ink indicating for her to turn the page. Green writing had been dispersed throughout the margins, giving instructions and helpful hints to the field of healing that the book was teaching her.

That was how she found the book now, several months later, as she re read it for the tenth time. She had cultivated her abilities enough to heal common cuts, burns, and the occasional cold on her own. But she was still worried about the more sensitive arena of childbirth.

She wanted to be present for the birth. The healer woman from the palace did nothing to help Selena's nerves and she knew a sisterly hand would be needed. She worried for her more squeamish side, but hoped that she could handle it. She would be strong for Selena. She wanted as much knowledge as she could get about the experience. Loki's notes helped her immensely. It seemed as though he was still there, teaching her, rather than realms away in Asgard.

She looked out at the darkening sky. It was probably around the same time in Asgard. In the first few months since she had come home she had wondered if Loki had kept his word about waiting for her or if he had taken to spending time with another woman, forgetting about Anja. But as more notes had appeared on a daily basis, she knew she was wrong.

She scribbled several notes down on a piece of parchment from the book. She kept several herbal pain relief measures at the ready. Vervain for muscle relaxation and raspberry leaves for the stimulation of contractions were two things she knew she could find in the gardens if worse came to worse. She figured the royal healer would have the appropriate medicines in her bag, even if she did not possess the needed empathy for a woman in pain.

*o*O*o*

The day that Fandral's letter came was a dreary one in Vanaheim. Anja's father had gone to the outskirts of the realm to collect the records of the population for the archives in the basement of the library. Anja thanked the messenger.

She broke Fandral's seal quickly, tearing the single page open. It was obviously written quickly- like so many of his others- but what it said inside made Anja's heart do a little dance.

_ Anja,_

_ You asked me to send for you when the time came that Selena was a month away from her delivery date. _

_ That time is here. Will send someone to collect you tomorrow morning if you see fit. _

_ -Fandral._

The letter had been in Fandral's short hand. He had obviously not had much time to write it out. In her hurry, she dipped a quill in ink and responded hastily with her consent. She did not even let the ink dry before she had resealed the letter and thrust it into the messenger boy's hands.

"See that gets to him today, please," she called after him as he ran off. There was the sound of the bifrost opening a few minutes later and then silence descended once more.

*o*O*o*

Anja ran swiftly and silently up to her rooms, dodging her younger sisters as she did. Once in there, she threw a dress or two into her traveling bag, Loki's book, and several other necessary items. She would merely be there a few weeks and was certain that Selena had kept the nicer dresses she had left behind anyway. She would not need much. She cringed at how much Asgard still felt like home to her.

The next morning she bid her father farewell. He was sitting in his study and she had already gained consent from him to go the night before. Anja knew deep down that he was glad she was getting away again. He had seemed rather let down when she came back with no husband. She kissed hi goodbye and left swiftly for Asgard, her heart racing from several different causes of anxiety. She would not let her presence be known to all as it had been when she had first been there. This was strictly business. And if Loki did not know she was there, there would be less chance for her to hurt him.

*o*O*o*

"Anja! Sweet Sister, it does me good to see you right now." Fandral's voice greeted her as she came through the front doors of the couple's home in Asgard. To her left, Selena sat looking about ready to pop. Her usually slender figure was interrupted by a large baby bump and she sat propped back with a hand on it protectively.

She nodded to Fandral as he led her into where Selena was sitting, taking off her cloak. It was much cooler in Asgard now that the warm season was over and she had ended up keeping her attire that she wore when leaving Vanaheim on as she walked through the less active streets. It was nippy, there was no doubting that. Anja had worried that she would not be able to find the appropriate herbs in the gardens due to the cold weather upon arriving.

At the moment she was not worried about that. She bent down at Selena's side, placing a hand on her sister's bloated stomach. A tiny kick from within answered her. She looked back up at Selena. The blonde woman was still paler than was healthy and dark circles were under her eyes. Anja could tell these last few months had not been good on her.

"Where's the midwife?" Anja asked Fandral.

"She shall be back shortly. She went to market to buy some sort of Midgardian hot water bottle."

Anja tried very hard not to roll her eyes. "What can I do for you, Selena?" Anja said gently.

She heard her sister let out a wry laugh. "A cup of tea would be wonderful, Anja," she said shakily. Anja saw her sister jump as the baby inside her no doubt kicked again. She had turned a slight sheen of green as well.

Anja nodded. As she turned to get up, Fandral stopped her. "The servants can get it," he said quietly. Anja shook her head.

"Fandral, I can find it myself." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I have a remedy for nausea."

Fandral raised his eyebrows. "From the book?" Anja nodded. "Very well."

Anja lifted her heavy skirts, making her way to the kitchens. The kitchen was a huge room with flagstone floors and high brick walls. Anja had never been in this part of the house and was impressed by the architecture and thought that had been put into it. a roaring fire was in the fireplace that dominated the left outer wall.

Anja reached into her small bag- the one that she always kept at her hip now. She had in fact been able to keep a packet of herbs that Loki's book had told her would reduce the effects of nausea in her bag. It was just enough for a serving, however, and Anja wondered if it would be enough. She would make a point of making it to the gardens that afternoon to gather what she knew would be needed. The baby was less than a month away from coming and the midwife had left her sister's side. What if she went into labor prematurely? The hissing of the tea pot brought her back to her senses and she poured the steaming water into a cup.

Anja cleared her mind as she manipulated the water of the tea into binding and absorbing with the herbal remedy- just as Loki's notes had instructed. When she came back into the room, the healer woman was back and shifting through a big medicine bag. Anja scurried in and handed the tea to Selena.

"Ah, you're back are you?" the healer said as she looked up briefly from her bag. Anja just looked at the woman as Selena went to take a sip of tea. "I would advise against that," the healer woman said, taking the cup from Selena as the poor girl was about to take a sip. "Tea will not help you one bit."

"I asked for it," Selena said pointedly. She was so weak. The healer woman looked from one sister to the other before handing the cup back to Selena. The moment the remedy was down the girl's throat she looked much better. As another few minutes progressed the green tint on her skin had all but gone and she actually appeared to be glowing. It did not go unnoticed by the healer woman. She looked like she wanted to say something to Anja, but held her tongue as Selena started to talk a bit more and speak about the vineyards Fandral and she still planned to go to.

*o*O*o*

After helping Selena to an early bedtime, Anja quickly dropped her bags off in her chambers. She left Loki's book in her bag, not bothering to zip it up as she donned her cloak and headed for the gardens. She was going to attempt to get everything she needed in one trip. She did not want to risk exposing herself to anyone.

Her now booted feet- it was rather chilly and she could no longer go barefoot- padded down the path. She was convinced that she could now walk down this path at any time with her eyes closed. It felt good to be back on familiar ground. After all the new magic and healing remedies she had been going through in the past months this was something familiar, something solid. The past few months had been quite a blur, actually, now that she thought about it. She ran a hand through her long dark curls as she made it to the gate, throwing her hood over her head.

*o*O*o*

"What do you think you are doing in here?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She had just returned from the gardens- encountering no one- and she thought she was safe. That is, until she had come into her bedchambers to see the healer woman's blonde bun bobbing as she went through her things. The royal healer looked up, slightly startled before slipping back into her usual arrogant self.

"You are rather interesting, my dear," she said as she pulled Loki's book from her bag and riffled through it. "What, pray tell, is your age?"

Anja did not know why she answered, but she could not think of anything else to say. The damage was done. The healer woman had found the book. "I am nineteen," Anja said softly.

The woman nodded. "Ah. And why would a perfectly average nineteen year old girl have a book such as this?"

Anja merely returned the woman's gaze. "You've no right to be in my chambers," she said caustically.

"Actually I do," the woman said. "I am Mistress Elena from the Royal Healer's Academy. I have been trained to seek out recruits for our circuit… as well as those that would think they could train themselves without proper guidance. The consequences for the latter are never particularly wonderful."

Anja inhaled sharply. She had heard things about the academy. It was prestigious, but often brutal. "I am at a loss as to why you would-"

"You are a terrible liar, my dear," she said as she tucked the book under her arm. "I shall be taking this and having a look through it. There seems to be some very intricate notes in here…" she riffled through the pages again. She looked back up at Anja with a smile on her face- it wasn't a nice one though. "I shall see you in the morning. Take care not to do too much damage on your sister until I return." With that, the woman was gone. Anja kept the same calm demeanor on her face until she was sure the woman was gone. That last comment made Anja particularly angry. She had done more to help Selena than "Mistress Elena" had the whole time she had been here.

Anja felt hot tears spring in her eyes shortly after as she looked out her window and at the grand palace. She had lost her cover. Odds were she would not return to Vanaheim. Ever. It was all because of that woman. And with that last thought in her mind she threw herself down onto the bed, crying.

*o*O*o*

Loki stifled a yawn as he looked around the throne room. He sat to his father's left, Thor on his father's right. A healer woman had asked for an audience with the king late in the night and it had been scheduled for shortly after dawn. Loki figured it had only to do with funding for the petty school that claimed to be a source of learning. He had been able to exempt the Academy at a young age, moving on to train with actual Masters of Magic. He had not had to deal with any of the politics that was the Academy. He had to deal with enough of that on his own as a prince.

A woman with a tight bun and thick glasses entered the throne room, bowing low to each prince and the king. Odin sat on his throne, staff in hand as he listened to the woman. Loki felt an intense dislike for the woman the minute she opened her mouth. She had an uncomfortably shrill voice and the thick glasses she wore made her look like an insect. He found himself paying little attention to her until he heard something that made him snap back to reality.

"… a dark haired girl with tan skin. She returned just last night. I saw her going to the gardens, My King. When she returned she had herbs in hand that were fit for healing with magic. And then I found this in her chambers."

Loki stood up in anger as he realized that she had Anja's book in her hands. "I do not think that belongs to you, woman," he said darkly. The atmosphere in the room grew heavy with magic.

"Prince Loki, sit down," Odin said from his throne. Loki felt the words hit him in a wave, but it did nothing to squash his anger.

The healer woman was backing away now, the book behind her back. "Nay, My Prince. I am merely fulfilling my duties as head healer."

Loki felt Thor's hand on his shoulder. "Brother. Please, be seated." Loki could not fathom how his brother, Thor, was the one telling him to be calm. It was nearly always the other way around. When he looked down he could see the bits of magic sparking around his fingertips. He clenched his hands into his palms, reigning in his magic and his temper. He sat back down and the woman seemed to regain her own pride.

"My King, I would ask that you allow me to test this girl."

Odin stroked his beard, thinking. Loki turned to his father. "Please, father, this woman is not worthy to present such information." He spoke so that he was out of hearing range of the woman.

"What is a single girl to you, Son?" Odin asked quietly. "The law demands she be tested. I hardly see any reason not to allow the test. If she passes we shall decide what course of action to take from there." Odin looked at Loki's panicked expression, still slightly confused. He had rarely seen his son grow so passionate about something. He was fully aware that Loki despised the Academy, but he had never reacted this way about a testing before.

Loki, now turned away from his father, silently vowing he would make contact with the silver-eyed girl from Vanaheim that very night.

* * *

**Oh. My. Gosh. You all are so wonderful and supportive of this story I can't even find the words to thank you. I know this chapter was relatively slow, and I promise the next will be faster paced with more Anja and Loki interaction. **

**~Sirius **


	17. Chapter 17: What the Water Gave Us

"_Lay me down _

_Let the only sound _

_Be the overflow"_

* * *

Directly after the meeting, Loki found himself trudging up to Fandral's house though it was early in the morning and even Anja would not be awake. He thought only of her, of how she would be feeling now that her secret was out. The poor girl…

He took in a breath of the morning air as he walked. Fandral's house was just down the street, and he knew where her bedchambers were. That was how he had sent the note the first time, the note she had ignored. He knew it was quite improper- what he was about to do- but it had to be done. He had no way of guaranteeing she would come see him if he sent another note. So he would see her in person.

He was able to bypass the brick fence that surrounded Fandral's house with a series of quick enchantments, walking straight up to the area below Anja's window. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, focusing on turning his body into a mist. This was something that had taken him several years to perfect. The complete transformation of a living, breathing thing was one of the hardest things to accomplish. He had wanted to teach it to Anja eventually…

He found himself in her room a few seconds later, solid and back to his usual self. The dark head of the girl in the bed told him he had found the right room. It was still fairly dark outside and he could only make out vague shadows of her room. How often had he thought of himself in a bedroom with her? Seeing her for the first time in months, her curls fanning out over the pillow as her lashes splayed over her cheeks, he had almost forgotten how special she truly was… almost. This was improper on so many levels. He knew she may hate him for it, but he had to see her, talk with her, comfort her if she needed it. He would be there. They would have little time for it. He had convinced his father to wait for the testing until after Selena's baby had been born. The silver tongue had proved itself extremely handy, even on All-father himself.

"Anja?" he said as he inched towards her bed. He brushed her cheek with his finger. "My Lady Anja."

Her silver eyes snapped open. She looked around groggily for a moment, her eyes puffy from crying. "Loki?" Confusion inflected each syllable. "Is this… is this a dream?"

Loki arched an eyebrow. Had she dreamed about him in a situation like this? He shook his head. "No, Love. This is not a dream." She sat up then, pulling the covers around herself before thinking better of it and reaching for a robe. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she slipped it on over her long arms and tied it securely about her waist.

"Then why… how…"

"I had to see you." His fingers pushed a lock of hair from her face, uncaring about how forward a gesture it was as he sat down at the very edge of her bed. "I heard you were back."

Anja looked away. "Yes."

He smirked slightly. "I also know that your secret is out."

Her eyes went wide. "How?" She pulled her knees up around her like she had done so often by the river.

"My… Father was requested of an audience late last night by the healer that has been helping Selena."

He heard Anja let out a groan as her head fell back against the pillows. The robe fell open slightly, revealing the expanse of flesh that met the low cut line of her night gown. Her palms were covering her eyes. "How long do I have?" she whispered.

He tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

Those silver eyes snapped open to look at him. "Before they come for me?"

"No one is coming for you, Anja. Not until your sister has the baby." He did not mention that he was the one that had made the arrangements for this. She did not need to know. "By which point we will have already found a way out of this mess." He knew there was very little chance that that would happen, but it was all he could say to comfort her.

"And… what will happen if they do come for me? If we cannot get out of it?"

Loki looked down. "They will test your abilities. It will not be difficult for you since I have helped you and you had a natural talent to begin with. When you pass, they will send you to the Academy." He saw the fear that registered in her eyes when he spoke of sending her there. "I wanted you to know before the healer told you. To prepare yourself. I never meant for this to happen, Anja, I swear to you." She continued to look into space, staring at the wall behind his head. He could tell her eyes were puffy from crying. That made him want to hurt that healer even more… to see her so exposed and hurt. "I shall go now. But I wanted to ensure you… received the message." He made to get up, but stopped when he felt a hand on his hand. He looked back to her, questions burning in his eyes. He patted her hand, slipping from her grasp gently as he stood up. He would not put himself or her in another difficult position.

He was at the window when she said his name. "Loki?" the way she said it, so small and innocent… he wanted to melt into the floor. He wanted to die a thousand deaths and be reborn with her. Most of all he wanted her to say it again. The first time she had said it she had been half asleep. Now she said it fully aware that he would stop and turn around. He turned to face her. "Will you…" she trailed off. "Will you just hold me?" Her silver eyes stood out in the semi-darkness, her long curls running wild over her shoulders. She looked so small and fragile and alone. Most of all, she looked scared.

He looked back at the sun that was rising over the tops of the mountains now. The rest of Asgard would soon be awake… Before he could do anything else his feet were carrying him to the bed where she was holding the covers up for him. All he took off were his boots -nothing else- before he slipped beneath the covers, his arms encircling her. The scent of her hit him once more- the smell of lavender and warmth. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart. Did she know what she did to him!

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you," he said quietly. He smiled to himself when she did not tense as his fingers intertwined with hers. "We will not be discovered?"

She shook her head under his cheek which had come to rest on the top of her head as he cradled her. "Selena is too ill and Fandral does not dare enter my chambers for decency reasons."

He felt her relax a bit, tucking her warm body into his chest. She was still anxious, but at least he had calmed her down.

Anja bid Loki goodbye as the sun grew higher in the sky. He kissed her forehead chastely and she cursed the excitement that ran through her to feel his lips on her again. "I will see you very soon," he promised. She nodded, a slight smile on her sad face.

"I think it best for me to not go to the gardens until this is over," she said quietly. She knew he understood when he nodded once.

He had comforted her when nothing else could. Her night had been a restless one as she worried about her future. Then he had come…

She dressed quickly after he left, slipping into a blue gown. She slipped over to the washbasin, pulling water out of it in a steady stream and washing her face with it. _No need in concealing it now,_ she thought bitterly.

*o*O*o*

Loki's word remained solid. Anja kept to her rooms as much as possible and often avoided the Healer woman all together. A week passed, Selena's condition only becoming more miserable. Then the morning came that changed everything. Upon waking that morning, Anja did not realize that it would not change just one aspect of her life, but every single one.

She dressed as usual, washed her face with magic as usual, and walked downstairs slowly as she listened for the midwife's shrill voice. She made it downstairs to see a very unsettling sight before her. Selena was hunched over, breathing deep and clutching the dining room table as if she had just stood up and lost her balance.

"Selena?" Anja said as she raced towards her sister, arms outstretched to prop the shorter girl up. "What is wrong?" She knew she didn't really need to ask. She knew exactly what was happening. Selena was going into early labor. It was only a few weeks before her due date- two to be specific- so she was not in any true danger from premature birth. But the midwife was not here for the day yet.

"Baby… is… coming…" she gasped out as a wave of contractions hit her again. They were still early… but that wouldn't last forever. Anja looped an arm around Selena's waist. Fandral was no longer here- he had had an early morning Warrior's meeting- but she could send a servant to fetch both him and the midwife. Anja was in no position in her knowledge on how to deliver a child to bring a life into the world on her own yet.

Anja set her sister up in a hot water bath to ease the contraction pains. It also served to relax her sister- or so she had read were its intentions. Two messengers were sent out to find the midwife and Fandral.

*o*O*o*

The hour passed and her sister seemed able to rest between the contractions. Anja kept track of the intervals, recording them so the healer would know what had gone on. She only did this for Selena's sake. She had no interest in helping the healer. All she did, she did for Selena.

The healer finally showed up, looking briefly at Anja and pushing forward into the room. She seemed slightly taken aback that Anja had responded in the correct way. Anja kept her eyes from meeting the woman, ignoring the praise that came after. Hadn't this woman been tormenting her and criticizing her every chance she got the whole time she had been here? She was the very reason Anja would be unable to return to Vanaheim.

Anja looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky now and Fandral would be here soon. He did not disappoint. Just minutes after he passed through Anja's thoughts the Warrior made an appearance, rushing in and kissing his wife on the forehead who now lay in the feather pillow of their bed. The healer woman allowed him to remain in the room for the next two hours and she had put Anja to work grinding raspberry leaves by the time the baby was ready to come.

"Anja." The healer woman's shrill voice saying her name made Anja look up. Selena was panting and several maids were coming and going with hot water and herbs. "I need your hand." Anja got up swiftly. Selena's eyes were squeezed shut as the pain came in greater waves. The healer woman spoke calmly to her. Anja could not believe the change in the woman's demeanor. All this time she had presented on of a snobby, arrogant Aesir. Now, in the middle of what could easily be chaos, the woman was the calming factor. Anja could not make sense of it all.

She stepped up timidly to the bed, trying to hold down the lunch she had hastily eaten just a half hour before. "When I tell her to push, you are going to calm her pain with your abilities." Selena was too focused to hear Mistress Elena. Anja nodded, looking over to Fandral who was just as astounded at the healer woman's shift in personalities.

Another fifteen minutes later, Anja heard the first cries of Selena's child. They mixed in with those of its mother as a tiny, bloodied head emerged, followed by the rest of the body. Selena let out full breaths of relief as her body expelled the child. Anja was keeping a focus on maintaining her sister's pain levels the whole time until the healer passed a small, wrinkled, pink little thing to her. The baby was still balling. "Go on and clean him up," Elena snapped. "I have to tend to the mother."

Anja looked down at the marvel before her. Nothing she could have read could have prepared her for this. She was not bothered by the afterbirth that covered the child as it writhed in her hands. As she cleaned the baby, tending to it in its first moments, she realized just how beautiful real life was. Nowhere in books had she read about the emotions that accompanied this act. Books had always claimed that people were simply born and then grew to become heroes. Nowhere did those books say that one of the bravest things in the world occurred as one entered it. Perhaps it was because no one truly remembered infancy. Books were figments of the mind, vague recollections and fantasies of what it truly meant to live. Anja realized this, the thoughts moving through her head at light speed, as she cleaned the infant off and wrapped it in a blanket.

She watched as if in another body as she handed it to its sweating and tired mother. She smiled as she heard his name: Andrew.

Life was filled to the brim with things that simply could not be told in books. She had spent her first nineteen years of life afraid of what lay beyond the straight lines of letters that turned to words that would always turn to sentences. Not anymore. She feared nothing anymore as she took in the sight of the new family before her. Life was dangerous- there was no doubting that. It was dark at times from grief- her mother's death had proven that to her. But with so many people to love that loved her back, how could one not revel in the depth and dimension that was presented to her each day?

Though she had thought her sister to be blind to the important things in life, Anja realized she could not have been more wrong. Selena had found love and she had seized it. Anja could only hope she could be that brave at some point. An uncertain time was before her. She would be tested and trialed- but she would not be alone.

She was going to live life to the fullest. Tonight, she was going to the gardens.

* * *

**Ok, yeah. It got a little preachy at the end there, but I tried to make it sound like it was coming straight from the mind of a girl who reads all the time. Plus, I really wanted to draw emphasis on the end as this is a major turning point for Anja's character and the story as a whole. Next chapter should be the last :( but I already have the makings of a sequel in my head. I will reveal more next update. **

**Also, towards the end we see one way that the title of this piece pertains to the story. :D hazaa! **


	18. Chapter 18: Waterfalls

"_But oh, my love, don't forget me._

_I let the water take me"_

* * *

It was dark again as Anja made her way down to where she had told Loki she would meet him. Once the healer woman had turned away from the family, she had informed Anja that a palace official would be by to collect her for training at the Academy. Her testing had in fact occurred during Selena's birth. She did not have a choice in the matter, but she was not upset by it either. Yes, she had heard terrible things about it, but she also knew that it was a top-notch education. Since there was no fighting it she decided she would face it full on, learning all that came her way while she could.

But tonight was going to be special. Tonight was the last night she would have with him for a while. She had sent him a message, sealed with Fandral's crest to avoid the messenger or another opening it. It was a serious crime to open a warrior's mail and she knew she did not have to worry about anyone sneaking peak. Now it was only a matter of whether Loki would show himself.

She looked out over the brick patio, taking in the gardens as she had the very first time she had come here. The Academy- or so she had been told- was in a whole other realm from Asgard, a whole other world that she would have to become acquainted with. She wanted to remember this one as best as possible until she could return.

She took her time, walking slowly up to the first fountain she had ever manipulated water from and drawing forth a small stream. It coiled up her forearm, stopping at her elbow, before it began to move more sluggishly. She heard footsteps behind her. She knew what that meant and fought to keep the water in a liquid state rather than the frost Loki was attempting to turn it into. She was pleased to feel the water transition back to a slippery state and the coolness of it trail back down her arm and into the fountain.

"I daresay you won that time, My Lady," she heard his voice say from behind her. She smiled as she turned around. He was smiling at her several feet away.

"I would be inclined to agree," she replied as he walked up to her. She looked into his face and his breath did not go unnoticed as it brushed her cheek. He took her hand and kissed it.

His gaze sobered. "I am under the impression that you passed your test. It was unfairly administered and we can fight against the decision. My fath-"

Anja placed two fingers over his mouth to keep him from talking. "Loki," she said as she trailed the hand she had on his lips down his arm and took his hand once more. "I think it best if I do go."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I do not understand."

She smiled sadly again, looking away briefly to gather her thoughts. "Loki, if I go, I can become a full-fledged sorceress. I will not have to hide my talents anymore. When I am finished- if you are willing to wait- we could be together then. I am only nineteen as it is. Allow me this opportunity to grow up a bit more before we make any final say." His nostrils flared as he thought on what she had said. She placed her free hand back against his cheek. "I have seen so much since I met you, Loki. I told you that before I left all those months ago. You have taught me to love. I do know that I care for you- you know that."

He had taken her other hand from his cheek now, cupping it in his own, and she was able to see that a small tear had formed in the corner of his left eye. He was crying? She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest as she felt his lips in her hair. "You know," she said after a while. "When I am finished with my education I will be much more talented in magic. Perhaps there are things I do not yet know that you could show me will come?"

He pulled away then, keeping his arms around her elbows as he looked into her silver eyes. When he saw the mischievous glint in them he could not help but smile. That had always been his weakness- whatever was going on in those silver eyes. She smiled when she noticed his thin lips breaking into an elegant smirk.

"Well, My Lady," he said as he ran two fingers through a lock of her hair that had fallen from its place in the braid that fell down her back. With a gentle hand, he reached around to the back of her head, fingering the very top portion as he massaged the back of her skull. Her eyes rolled back slightly at the pleasurable sensation. "You will not have to worry about undoing or redoing your beautiful hair all the time." As he spoke he brought his hand down slightly and Anja felt the braid come undone by magic. Her brown curls bounced around her shoulders and she looked up at him, still a bit dazed by his hand's attention at the back of her head.

She went to say something, but he silenced it with a kiss on her lips. She returned it this time, holding nothing back and giving it to him. He pulled away a few seconds later, breathing hard. "You have been holding out on me," he said with a smirk. She shrugged.

"People change, My Prince," she said coyly. She reached up on her tip toes to kiss him again and let out a happy sigh against his lips as he brought her as close against his body as possible. He picked her up again when he was not satisfied that they were close enough and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out a shriek of laughter as they fell backwards, her on top of his chest in the cool grass.

She was straddling his stomach now and she could make out each rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out beneath her. She smiled when his gasps matched that of her own. "What else?" she asked quietly.

He brought the hands that had been at her waist up to the ties that held her dress together in the back. Cool fingertips grazed her bare skin as he undid the laces. His gaze never left hers, searching for any sign of hesitation or want for him to stop. "Once you master the basic elements of magic you will find many other uses, Anja," he said tenderly. She closed her eyes and tried desperately not to swoon as his long pale fingers wrapped around the strings that kept her dress on her body. With a gentle tug, she felt the strings give… and her top vanish all together. "Like that, for starters," he said with a small smirk. She gasped as cold air hit her bare skin, met shortly after by his lips at her throat again.

He kissed her again, pulling her down on top of him and rolling so he was above her. She gasped. Her fingers reached for the buttons of his shirt, attempting to undress him as well. When he noticed what she was attempting, he made his shirt disappear as he had the bodice of her gown. The feel of his bare skin on hers was something entirely new as well. She shivered slightly when his chest brushed against her bare breast. She gasped his name when his lips met her collarbone… and continued to travel south.

Minutes later his weight was back on her and she was kissing any and all of him fervently. "Tell me… you want me," Loki whispered in between gasps and kisses. Before she could say anything he corrected himself. "No. Tell me you love me."

She pulled his face up to make eye contact with him, her hand trembling. "Always, Loki. I will always love you. I am yours." He kissed her deeply then, exploring every inch of her. Her hand reached down his body, resting at the muscles of his abdomen before finding the zipper of his trousers- the only article of clothing Loki had kept between the two of them.

Loki pulled away abruptly, meeting her unwavering gaze. "Anja?" he asked quietly. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I was ready to give you everything," she whispered. "I meant it."

His eyes went wide as she managed to free him of his trousers. She was slightly nervous and she knew he could tell ny the way her hand shook and her breathing had become erratic. He kissed her gently to calm her. "You are sure?" he asked as he hovered over her, unmoving.

She didn't answer him at first. Instead she kissed him full on the mouth again.

He didn't move until he heard her whisper her consent in his ear.

*o*O*o*

Several minutes later she lay with her head on Loki's chest, listening to its rate slow gradually. She heard her own as well as it slowed, often times blending in with the sound of his in her ear.

Anja was reminded again how completely dull books were when it came to emotions. There was no way words could express what she had felt with Loki. She pressed her lips to the spot just over his heart and heard him say her name softly. His hand at her back was soothing.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

She sat up, looking down at him. She wrapped her arms around her bare legs, tucking them into her body. She looked like a fairy with her wild hair everywhere and her silver eyes dancing in the moonlight. "Showing me the light," she replied.

He chuckled. "Do not help my ego any, pet. I assure you, it is great enough on its own."

She smiled again. "You know what I mean."

He swallowed as he stopped smiling. "Promise you will stay the same Anja I know while you are at The Academy," he said as he took her hand. "Do not change one bit, no matter what the people there tell you." He looked at her intently.

She smiled. "Of course I will."

He kissed her hand tenderly. "Then I shall be waiting for you upon your return, My Lady," he said softly. "You have my word." He turned her hand over and kissed her knuckles chastely, barely brushing his lips over them as they watched the moon grow higher in the sky.

**The End… for now. **

**Ok! So that is the end of "Deep and Dark and Dangerous"! **

**I would like to thank all of you so very much for making this story so successful. I honestly would never have been able to continue without the constant support, reviews, and favorites from all you wonderful people. :D **

**Now, on to the sequel I have been hinting at. Yes, there will be a sequel. And yes, it will be appearing very, very soon. This one will be centered around the events of the movie "Thor." **

**The title will be 'Starless Skies' inspired by FleetwoodMac's song 'Rhiannon' . Hope to see yall then! :D Thanks again for being such wonderful readers! **

**~Sirius **


	19. Chapter 19: AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AN: Hello all of you wonderful readers! I am just taking the time to say that the talented Redlil has taken the time to make a short clip for this fic on youtube. I absolutely love it and wanted to share it with you all. Here's the link, just type into the search bar like you are going to the main page and add the following in after: **_

** watch?v=muWTu60Tews&feature=youtube**

_**It is worth your time, trust me you won't be dissapointed! It is a beautiful video!**_

_**On a different note, while I have you all here, I just wanted to say that this series has taken off on a long, long journey. I have had people messaging me about order and such for the following sequels and I felt this would be an easy way to lay them all out for you...**_

_**1) Deep and Dark and Dangerous- COMPLETE**_

_**2) Starless Skies (sequel to DDD)- COMPLETE**_

_**3) Lacrimosa ( Avengers sequel, also known as the official sequel to Starless Skies)- IN PROGRESS**_

_**4) Paradise Lost (alternate sequel to Starless Skies, just a for fun write, but more romatic than Lacrimosa) -IN PROGRESS**_

_**5) Untitled (sequel to Lacrimosa. will be pre and during Thor 2) -POSSIBLE, BUT NOT STARTED **_

_**Anywho, thank you all for your time. It's been a hoot writing for you! Sorry this chapter is just an author's note! **_

_**~Sirius **_


	20. Chapter 20: Author's Question

Hey guys! Long time, no see. :D So I know author's notes are always a bother, but I have a question for all of the Loja followers. I've had an idea brewing for a while now as to if I should start a tumblr for this following. It would be a sort of "Anja's blog" type deal and would span from all over her and Loki's story- including previews and glimpses into what's to come with Thor 2's storyline with her. I would let you guys interact with her if you wanted, and you could leave questions and such on the page for her to answer about anything.

Let me know! There's a poll on my profile. :3 I'd like to know if it'd be worth it. :D

Hope you all have a wonderful day.

-Sirius


End file.
